Frisch verliebt
by Uncle Berta
Summary: Eine harmlose Romanze entpuppt sich als Anfang eines Wibblywobbly-Abenteuers - Rose datet heimlich einen anderen Mann, der dem Doktor erstaunlich ähnlich sieht und verliebt sich. Dass es mit dieser Person mehr auf sich hat, steht vor allem für den Doktor fest, der den beiden eifersüchtig hinterherspioniert. Der Timelord kommt schließlich hinter dessen Geheimnis und muss handeln.
1. Supermarkt

Eigentlich hasste Rose es, für ihre Mutter Besorgungen zu machen. Zumindest früher hatte sie es gehasst. Aber seit sie mit dem Doktor reiste, war diese Art von Betätigung zu einer beruhigenden Ausnahme geworden, die sie wie einen Urlaub vom Abenteuer ansehen konnte. Und Urlaub war auch das richtige Wort für ihren Besuch bei ihrer Mutter - ganz allein, ohne den Doktor. Sie schob ihren Einkaufswagen durch die Gänge und suchte nach dem richtigen Waschmittel.

"Entschuldigen Sie, könnten Sie mir weiterhelfen?" Eine Stimme dicht neben ihr ließ sie wie angestochen aufblicken und sie sah in seine wunderschönen Augen. Augen, die sie wie ein Magnet anzogen, wie schon immer.

"..." Sie öffnete ihren Mund und schloss ihn wieder, dann musste sie schlucken. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, der Anblick ihres Gegenübers hatte ihr sprichwörtlich die Sprache verschlagen und in ihrem Kopf schwirrte es.

"Meinen Sie, diese Weichspüler taugen etwas? Und nehme ich die statt des Waschmittels oder zusätzlich? Ich kenne mich leider gar nicht aus!" Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem entschuldigenden Lächeln, dieses Lächeln, das sie absolut gefangen nahm. Er räusperte sich und schreckte sie aus ihrer Starre.

"Äh... es tut mir Leid, was hatten Sie gesagt?" Sie musste ihn tatsächlich einige Sekunden lang einfach angestarrt haben, stellte sie fest und konnte spüren, wie sich die Röte in ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete und an ihrem Haaransatz entlangkroch. Dann fiel ihr wieder ein, was er gefragt hatte und platzte heraus: "Zusätzlich!"

Der hochgewachsene Mann hielt seinen Kopf schief und sein Lächeln wurde breiter. Auch er schien mit seinen Gedanken nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein, denn er schwieg und schaute sie seinerseits unverwandt an, fast als träumte er. Dann war es an ihm, hochzuschrecken. "Was? ...äh ich meine wie bitte, was meinen Sie damit?"

Rose fing an zu lachen und blinzelte ihm zu. "Man muss Weichspüler zusätzlich hineingeben. Zusätzlich zum Waschpulver!" Sie besah sich die Artikel im Regal und griff zu der Sorte mit dem Apfelduft. Es war der Geruch, der dem in etwa nahe kam, der von der Tardis für die Wäsche vom Doktor verwendet wurde - der Duft von Apfelgras. "Hier, probieren Sie mal diese Sorte", und reichte ihm die Packung herüber. Sie blickte ihm dabei wieder direkt in die Augen und konnte einfach nicht mehr loslassen.

"Ja. Danke. Toll. Ähm... sind Sie von hier?" Sein intensiver Blick schien sie in sich aufzusaugen, als sei seine Frage von lebensnotwendiger Bedeutung für ihn. Oder für sie. "Ich habe Sie nämlich hier noch nie gesehen."

"Rose. Ich bin Rose", antwortete sie hohl auf die nicht gestellte Frage, woraufhin er wieder lachen musste; ein Lachen, das sein gesamtes Gesicht überzog, bis hin zu seinen strahlenden Augen, die sie so sehr liebte. Dann kam sie plötzlich aus ihrer Trance. "Äh, sorry, - ja, naja, ich wohne hier gleich in der Nähe, aber ich war in letzter Zeit nicht oft zuhause. Und Sie?"

"Ich wohne dort-", er zeigte hinter sich in eine ungefähre Richtung, jedoch ohne seinen Blick von dem ihren zu nehmen, "einen Block weiter, hier in der Siedlung. Ich bin übrigens Smutty. Also eigentlich Johnny. Aber alle nennen mich Smutty." Er reichte ihr die Hand, die sie automatisch schüttelte. "Und danke für... nun ja, die Beratung und so. Wegen des Weichspülers."

"Äh war doch selbstverständlich. Smutty." Sie schob ihren Wagen weiter, drehte sich aber nach ein paar Metern spontan noch einmal um und lächelte ihn an. Er hatte sich nicht gerührt und schaute ihr weiter hinterher, was ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Einen angenehmen Schauer, denn ihr wurde bewusst, dass auch er angetan war von ihr.

Sie blieb einen Moment unschlüssig stehen, dann kehrte sie mit ihrem Einkaufswagen um. "Haben Sie nachher etwas vor? Außer Wäsche waschen, meine ich." Sie war über ihren eigenen Mut erstaunt, aber sie musste es tun, das war offensichtlich. "In einer Stunde, wieder hier vor der Tür? Einen Block weiter gibt's einen netten Pub."

Erfreut nickte er. "In einer Stunde also."

* * *

Hatte sie es sich wirklich gut überlegt? Nein, sie hatte eigentlich gar nicht überlegt, einfach gehandelt. Aber sie musste es tun, musste diesen Menschen kennenlernen. Musste mehr über ihn erfahren. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie diesmal etwas rationaler reagierte als vorhin im Supermarkt.

Dort war er bereits vor den Eingangstüren und ging nervös auf und ab, in Jeans, T-Shirt und einer dünnen Jacke. Er hatte kurze braune Haare, einen Dreitagebart und hatte eine sympathische Ausstrahlung. Als er ihrer auf der anderen Straßenseite ansichtig wurde, breitete sich wieder dieses traumhafte Lächeln aus, das sie in dieser Form nur noch bei einer weiteren Person je gesehen hatte: dem Doktor. Es gab ihr einen Stich, immer nur an den Doktor zu denken. Aber das hatte sie eh erwartet, und dass er ihr die ganze Zeit über im Kopf herumspuken würde, das musste sie seufzend akzeptieren.

Der Timelord hatte sie bei ihrer Mutter einfach abgesetzt und ihr versichert, dass er die ganzen nächsten Tage beschäftigt sei. Die Tardis benötigte irgendein Update an einer bestimmten Platine, und die Reparatur könne er nur durchführen, wenn sie irgendwo geparkt sei, frei schwebend oder gar im Vortex sei es zu gefährlich. Nun ja, sie machte das beste draus und ihre Mum freute sich, sie mal wieder für mehrere Tage am Stück zu Gesicht zu bekommen.

"Hallo, da sind Sie ja - Rose!" Er hatte sich ihren Namen gemerkt, wie erfreulich! Sie zupfte an ihrem Oberteil und lächelte ihm zu. "Gehen wir ein Stück?" fragte er und sie nickte, dann setzten sie sich in Richtung Pub in Bewegung. Der war zu dieser Tageszeit nur mäßig gefüllt und sie suchten sich einen freien Tisch. Zwei Bier wurden bestellt, sie tranken beide ein wenig schüchtern aus ihren Flaschen.

"Und was machen Sie so?" Rose war neugierig, dieser Mensch war Faszination pur für sie, jede Nuance, jedes Detail wollte sie sich einprägen. Er war so fremd und gleichzeitig war es, als kenne sie ihn seit Äonen; sie fühlte sich mit jeder Faser zu ihm hingezogen, und es war zu offensichtlich, warum dies so war. Alles an ihm war absolut wie der Doktor, nur dass ein Mensch vor ihr saß.

"Ich bin an der Uni, bin Wissenschaftler. Sozusagen eine Laborratte, wissen Sie, mit Chemikalien und vielen technischen Gerätschaften und sowas." Er hatte ein Aufblitzen in ihrer Miene bemerkt, deshalb fügte er hastig hinzu: "Aber ich führe auch noch ein normales Leben außerhalb des Labors!" Er trank einen Schluck. "Und Sie?"

Obwohl es klar war, dass die Gegenfrage kommen würde, war sie nicht vorbereitet und druckste nun herum. "Ich... äh tja, ich reise viel. Zumindest in letzter Zeit. Als Assistentin." Sie wusste, dass diese Information nicht so viel hergab.

"Oh, das klingt doch spannend! Und wo waren Sie so auf Reisen?" Aus seiner Miene sprach echte Neugier, der analytische Blick eines Forschers - sie kannte diesen Blick von einer anderen Person nur zu gut. Aber sie sperrte den Gedankengang in einer anderen Ecke ihres Verstandes ein und suchte krampfhaft nach einem Reiseziel, das ihr Gegenüber akzeptieren würde.

"Schottland! Wir... Ich war kürzlich in Schottland, in den Highlands!" Und wir wurden in einem Schloss gemeinsam mit Königin Victoria von einem Werwolf gejagt. Okay, den letzten Teil sollte sie vielleicht nicht laut aussprechen. Sowieso sollte sie das Gespräch lieber auf seine Person lenken. Ihr fiel allerdings kein echtes Thema ein, das als Smalltalk herhalten konnte, also war die Devise, einfach drauflos zu plaudern! Sie grinste ihn verschmitzt an. "Und Sie werden Smutty genannt? Witziger Spitzname!"

Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge und sie bedauerte es aufrichtig, als sie aufbrechen mussten, da er noch einen Termin hatte. Ein kleines Stück des Heimweges begleitete er sie noch, bis sich ihre Wege trennten, dann verabschiedete er sich. Sie standen an der Einmündung einer ruhigen Seitenstraße voreinander, beide etwas verlegen mit den Füßen scharrend.

"Rose? Sehen wir uns wieder?" Seine Stimme klang unendlich zart, und Rose traute sich ganz plötzlich nicht mehr, diesem Menschen in die Augen zu schauen, aus Angst, er könnte ihre Gefühle für ihn entdecken.

"Morgen - wenn du willst." Sie setzte noch schnell hinzu: "Meine Nummer hast du ja bereits", bevor sie sich mit klopfendem Herzen umdrehte und zügig davonschritt.


	2. Zufälle

War es ein Zufall? Schicksal? Oder ein Komplott? Oder hatte gar der Doktor selbst seine Finger im Spiel? Nachdem Rose sowieso zuhause in ihrem alten Bett nicht hatte schlafen können, wälzten sie diese Fragen die ganze Nacht über immer aufs Neue und drehte sich damit im Kreis. Sie würde den Doktor fragen müssen, obwohl sich alles in ihr dagegen sträubte. Sie seufzte. Es wäre aber auch zu schön, um wahr zu sein! Ein Mann, halt: ein Mensch! wie der Doktor! Und zwar genau wie er. Nur ganz ohne Wibblewobble oder Timeywimey, einfach nur ein Kerl, der war wie er. Der Gedanke ging ihr durch Mark und Bein, bis tief in ihre Eingeweide spürte sie das Kribbeln.

Sein Anblick hatte sie sprachlos gemacht, sie schier betäubt, hatte zuerst an eine bloße Ähnlichkeit geglaubt. Doch er hätte ein absoluter Doppelgänger sein können, so wie vor einiger Zeit in dieser Parallelwelt, als sie Mickey und Ricky nebeneinander gesehen hatte. Und sie hatte auf der Stelle gespürt, dass es kein billiger Trick des Doktors war, dass er ihr irgendwie in Tarnung hinterherspionierte oder ähnliches. Dieser Smutty war nun mal einfach nur ein Typ, mit dem Gesicht des Timelords.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie Anzeichen dafür gesucht, dass er anders war als der Doktor, andere Augen, ein unterschiedlicher Blick, ein anderes Lächeln, alles, was veränderte Kleidung oder Frisur nicht ausradieren konnten. Und doch hatte sie fasziniert nur Übereinstimmungen finden können. Wobei sie irgendwie das Gefühl hatte, dass sie Smutty und den Doktor jederzeit hätte auseinanderhalten können - oder etwa nicht? Hm, schwer zu sagen. Auf alle Fälle beschloss sie, dem Rätsel um die Ähnlichkeit nachzugehen.

Nein, dem Doktor würde sie nichts von ihm erzählen, er sollte mal schön an seiner Tardis weiterschrauben. Rose schnaufte. Sicherlich machte er gerade eine seiner Nachtschichten. Sie selbst war so wach wie man es nur sein konnte. Spontan beschloss sie, dem Doktor einen Besuch abzustatten. Sie kam hoch, schmiss sich in ihre Klamotten, kämmte sich kurz und schlich dann aus der Wohnung ihrer Mutter.

Tatsächlich war Licht im Konsolenraum; der Timelord war am Fummeln und Basteln und blickte überhaupt nicht überrascht hoch. Im Gegenteil. "Rose, Sie kommen gerade recht: Stellen Sie doch bitte mal den Blauen Schubregulator auf Maximum, ja? Das ist der blaue Hebel - deswegen heißt er ja auch Blauer Schubregulator und nicht Grüner - gleich oberhalb der Quadrupolarbremse", als er ihre verwirrte Miene sah, setzte er erklärend hinzu, "Sie hatten den doch erst letzte Woche mit dem Vierphasentransmitter verwechselt, wissen Sie denn nicht mehr?!"

Seufzend gab er auf und kam aus seiner Rückenlage hoch, griff herüber und legte den Hebel selbst um. Er war tatsächlich blau, den hätte sie gar nicht verfehlen können, auch ohne weitere Beschreibungen von irgendwelchen Quantenbremsen oder was auch immer.

"Doktor, machen Sie mal Pause! Soll ich uns einen Tee machen?" Rose verschwand sofort in der Tardisküche, als der Doktor zustimmend nickte. Einige Minuten später kehrte sie mit zwei dampfenden Tassen zurück und sie setzten sich nebeneinander auf die Sitze, wie sie es so oft getan hatten. "Wie lange haben Sie jetzt bereits am Stück gearbeitet?"

"Kommt darauf an, welche Tageszeit wir haben." Er streckte sich wohlig aus und legte seine Füße übereinander gekreuzt mitten auf die Konsole, sämtliche gefährlichen Schalter und Knöpfe geflissentlich umgehend.

"Es ist mitten in der Nacht!"

"Sind Sie dann gar nicht müde? Ihr Menschen müsst doch normalerweise schlafen. Und das auch noch jede Nacht!" Obwohl dem Doktor dieser Umstand klar war, zog er Rose gerne bei jeder Gelegenheit damit auf, dass seine bivaskuläre Physiologie der ihrer menschlichen Spezies eindeutig überlegen war.

"Doktor? kann ich Sie mal was fragen?" Rose musste es wissen. "Sie hatten doch mal gesagt, wenn Sie regenerieren, dass es mit dem Gesicht wie im Lotto ist: Sie wissen nie, wie Sie als nächstes aussehen. Stimmt das? Oder hatten Sie eine Vorlage, ein Vorbild, an das Sie gedacht haben?" Sie lauerte förmlich auf seine Antwort.

Sein überraschter Blick zuckte kurz, bevor er sprach. "Sie waren dabei. Kann gut sein, dass die Tardis Ihre Gedanken angezapft hat, Rose, und eine Person aus Ihrem Umfeld ausgesucht hat, um Ihnen einen persönlichen Gefallen mit meinem Gesicht zu tun..." Er schnitt eine Grimasse, um ihr zu verdeutlichen, dass es auch schlimmer hätte kommen können. Sie musste gegen ihren Willen laut lachen.

Dann dachte sie darüber nach, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Bedeutete es etwa, dass ihr sein Gesicht irgendwo im Hinterkopf herumgeschwirrt war, als er regenerierte? Aber wie? Naja, immerhin lebte dieser Smutty in ihrer Nähe, doch sie konnte sich nicht bewusst daran erinnern, den Typen jemals gesehen zu haben. Beim ersten Anblick des frisch regenerierten Doktors kam ihr sein Gesicht auch nicht bekannt vor. Obwohl sie es jetzt sowieso nicht mehr sagen konnte, denn zwischenzeitlich war so viel passiert, hatte sie sein Gesicht so viele Male ausgiebig betrachtet, dass sie es mit geschlossenen Augen hätte nachzeichnen können.

"Hat Ihre Frage einen bestimmten Hintergrund, Rose?" Versonnen betrachtete er ihr nachdenkliches Gesicht.

"Nein nein, schon gut, war irgendwie nur so ein Gedanke. Hab heute jemanden gesehen, der Ihnen recht ähnlich sah, das ist alles." Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, so viel hatte sie ihm gar nicht verraten wollen. Er sah sie für einen Moment mit ausdrucksloser Miene an, dann schoss er plötzlich von seinem Sitz hoch und drückte ihr seine inzwischen leergetrunkene Teetasse in die Hand.

"Ich muss mal weitermachen", und so ganz nebenbei bemerkte er weiter, "wussten Sie eigentlich, dass es zu jedem menschlichen Wesen auf der Erde sieben exakte Doppelgänger gibt?"

Um ein neutrales Gesicht bemüht, murmelte Rose ein "oh das wusste ich wirklich noch nicht!" und brachte schnell die Tassen weg. Ihm war ihre Reaktion jedoch nicht entgangen, und er nahm seinen Phasenwandler sehr nachdenklich in die Hand, als er sich daran machte, an der Steuerung weiterzubasteln.

* * *

Das Gerät piepte und signalisierte, dass die Messung fertiggestellt war. Er blickte nachdenklich auf den Monitor, der lauter Kurven anzeigte, die er kurzerhand mit ein paar Klicks übereinanderlegte und auf Unterschiede hin untersuchte. Ah, die diversen Peaks stimmten jeweils überein! Das Bild einer jungen blonden Frau erschien vor seinen Augen, ganz unwillkürlich, und für einen Sekundenbruchteil wusste er, dass es die Frau war, die ihn schon immer in seinen Träumen heimgesucht hatte, jede Nacht. Dann war diese Erkenntnis wieder aus seinem Bewusstsein verschwunden.

Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem sinnlichen Lächeln, als er an seine gestrige Begegnung dachte. Faszinierend, die Kristallstruktur des Materials stimmte exakt überein, er konnte es also tatsächlich für seine weiteren Arbeiten weiterverwenden und brauchte nicht auf das lächerliche fertigproduzierte Zeugs zurückgreifen. Sie hatte so lebendige braune Augen, die golden aufgeleuchtet hatten, als sie ihre Schottlandreise erwähnte - er seufzte. Die Fertigware, die man im Laden kaufen konnte, taugte einfach nicht viel, denn er brauchte das Material in purem Zustand. Sie war es, das hatte er sofort gesehen, seine Traumfrau, die Frau fürs Leben...

Tztz, solch romantische Anwandlungen standen ihm nicht, ihm, dem rational denkenden Forschertypen! schalt er sich selbst. Außerdem lag noch ziemlich viel Denkarbeit vor ihm, er hatte sich gefälligst zu konzentrieren, wenn er in einem Monat die Ergebnisse auf dem Kongress präsentieren wollte! Er druckte die Grafik zur Sicherheit aus, eine Hardcopy war immer besser, außerdem konnte er die Ergebnisse der Messung dann den Kollegen zeigen, die ihm nicht hatten glauben wollen, dass er in der Lage war, den Stoff selbst herzustellen.

Wann er sie wohl anrufen konnte? Oder lieber eine SMS schreiben? Es sollte nicht zu aufdringlich wirken, aber trotzdem hatte er nicht vor, wertvolle Zeit zu verplempern, nur um irgendeinen Anschein zu wahren. Er war nicht der Typ für Spielchen, so wie die meisten Männer, die er kannte, die einen auf cool machten, nur um bloß keine Emotionen zu zeigen. Er war ein aufrichtiger Mensch, manchmal schonungslos ehrlich, aber er glaubte schon, dass er über genügend Diplomatie verfügte, um dabei nicht rücksichtslos zu wirken. Schließlich war er kein Teenie mehr, die Dreißig hatte er bereits hinter sich.

Was ihn zu seiner Unruhe zurückbrachte, die er in sich verspürt hatte, seit er sie gesehen hatte. Wie alt konnte sie sein? Neunzehn? Zwanzig? Man gerade volljährig, dem Aussehen nach, doch sie wirkte erwachsener, lebenserfahrener als andere Blondinen ihres Typs. Denn er musste sich eingestehen, dass er normalerweise um Frauen ihres Schlags einen großen Bogen machte, vor allem um die blutjungen Studentinnen, die ihn zuweilen anschmachteten. Was diese Rose so interessant machte, war ihre Lebenslust, ihr helles Lachen, ihr Interesse, das sie an seiner Person zeigte, ein echtes, tief empfundenes Interesse, nicht nur ein oberflächliches Abchecken seines Äußeren.

Er zückte automatisch sein Handy aus der Tasche und tippte auf ihren Namen. Halt! Was sollte er sagen? Sollte er zuerst etwas Smalltalk machen oder sie gleich nach einem Treffen fragen? Nervös steckte er es wieder weg.

* * *

Sie trafen sich zu Feierabend am Ende des Wohnblocks, an jener Straßenecke, an der sie sich tags zuvor verabschiedet hatten, und schlenderten gemeinsam ein wenig ziellos durch die Gegend. Aber es war ihnen egal, sie nahmen kaum wahr, wo sie sich gerade befanden, vielmehr waren sie mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Hauptsächlich erzählte er, Rose ließ ihn reden und machte hier und da ein paar Bemerkungen, ansonsten war sie mit der Rolle der Zuhörerin völlig zufrieden.

Smutty erzählte ein paar konfuse Storys aus seinem Alltag im Labor, wobei sie viel zu lachen hatten. Ab und zu warf er ihr einen Seitenblick zu, ängstlich darauf bedacht, sie nicht anzuöden, doch sie sah ihn jedesmal kokett an, nicht im geringsten gelangweilt. An einem Imbiss hielten sie kurz, nahmen sich die Pommes auf die Hand und spazierten weiter, dafür war die Abendluft viel zu schön.

Als er anfing, von seinen ausgefallenen Erlebnissen seiner Reisen und Konferenzbesuche zu erzählen, die er in den vergangenen paar Jahren in alle Teile der Welt unternommen hatte, stellte er überrascht fest, wie gut sie mitreden, sich völlig in ihn hineinversetzen konnte und immer wieder intelligente, pointierte Bemerkungen zu allem auf Lager hatte. Es kam ihm fast so vor, als ob auch sie ein ebensolch exotisches Forscherleben führte wie er, was er auf ihre Erfahrungen all ihrer Reisen zurückführte, und er war innerlich schwer beeindruckt. Nein, er war nicht nur beeindruckt, er schien zu fliegen, neben ihr.

Diesmal ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, sie bis vor die Haustür zu bringen, obwohl sie ihm versicherte, dass sie es durchaus alleine schaffte. Als sie an ihrem Wohnblock ankamen und an der dort geparkten Tardis vorbeischritten, warf Rose einen ängstlichen Blick darauf. Nicht dass ausgerechnet jetzt der Doktor vor die Tür trat - das wollte sie unbedingt vermeiden! Doch alles blieb ruhig, nur Smutty schaute die blaue Kiste komisch an.

"Was macht eigentlich so ein Museumsstück an einem Ort wie diesem? Das müsste doch schon eine Antiquität sein!" Zungenschnalzend schüttelte er mit dem Kopf, ging jedoch zu ihrer Erleichterung ohne Unterbrechung weiter, daran vorbei. Im Treppenhaus hielt er ihr jeweils höflich die Türen auf, bis sie vor der Wohnungstür angekommen waren und sie sich verabschieden wollten. Sie steckte den Schlüssel in die Haustür und drehte sich noch einmal kurz zu ihm um.

"Okay ich denke, ich sollte me-" seine Lippen verschlossen ihren Mund. Die Welt stand still, reduziert auf die Intimität des atemlosen Kusses. Rose hob die Hände gegen Smuttys Brust und spürte seinen Herzschlag unter ihren Fingerspitzen.

Und dann war der sinnliche Moment so plötzlich vorbei, wie er gekommen war, schlug um in angstvolle Scheu und ein Gefühl der Fremdheit. Sie schob ihn schnell von sich. "Ich...", setzte sie an. Nur für einen Sekundenbruchteil wagte sie es, ihn direkt anzuschauen und floh dann in die Wohnung.

Die Tür ließ sie hinter sich ins Schloss klicken und lehnte sich von innen dagegen, die Augen geschlossen. Unwillkürlich fuhr sie sich mit den Fingern an den offenen Mund und berührte ihre Lippen, genau dort waren seine soeben gewesen. Kaum konnte sie atmen, tastete mit ihrer Zungenspitze über ihre Fingerkuppen.

"Ach da bist du ja, Rose!" Die Stimme ihrer Mutter holte sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Jackie kam aus der Küche, zwei Tassen in der Hand balancierend, und nickte in Richtung Wohnzimmer. "Rate mal, wer uns besucht! Hab gerade Tee gemacht, wenn du auch willst, ist noch heißes Wasser da", und marschierte davon.

Rose folgte ihr in dunkler Vorahnung, und als sie ihn sah, den Doktor, krampfte sich in ihrem Inneren alles zusammen. Sie schaute zu Boden, während sie ein dünnes "hallo Doktor" zur Begrüßung murmelte, dann setzte sie sich in den Sessel, der am weitesten von ihm entfernt war, was nicht sehr weit war, denn das Wohnzimmer war nicht sehr geräumig.

"Wo warst du eigentlich bis eben?" fragte Jackie munter. Falsche Frage. Total nervös sprang Rose sofort wieder auf.

"Ich hol mir auch eben nen Tee. - Mum ich hatte dir doch erzählt, dass ich ...äh... ne alte Freundin wiedergetroffen hatte!" log sie und merkte, dass es nicht überzeugend klang. Sie rannte in die Küche und beruhigte sich erst einmal. Als sie das Wohnzimmer erneut betrat, war sie bereits gefasster.

Eigentlich wusste sie nicht was sie denken sollte. Gerade hatte sie sich dazu hinreißen lassen, genau das zu tun, was sie mit jenem Mann, der ihr jetzt gegenüber saß, schon immer hatte tun wollen. Noch immer sah sie sein Gesicht vor sich, wie er sich aus dem Kuss löste, weiche sinnliche Lippen, zu einem O geformt, seine Augen nur leicht geöffnet, der Blick verklärt, eine wirr abstehende Haarsträhne. Das gleiche Gesicht. Nun hatte sie ihren direkten Vergleich und sie war innerlich berührt. Er war das exakte Ebenbild, da täuschte sie sich bestimmt nicht!

Der Timelord saß da, von ihrem Anblick wie verzaubert. Rose sah liebreizender denn je aus, mit geröteten Wangen hatte sie ihn zuerst verlegen nur aus den Augenwinkeln angeschaut, und er hatte mit einem Male mit Bestimmtheit gewusst, dass sie gerade an jemand anderen dachte. Dafür kannte er sie einfach zu gut. Aber es ging tiefer, das spürte er. Er musste schlucken. Sie hatte diesem Jemand etwas geschenkt, das eigentlich ihm gehörte. Ihr Herz.

Und sie ließ ihn brennen, auf kleiner Flamme röstete sie ihn, denn mittlerweile schien sie sich gesammelt zu haben und schmachtete ihn nun voller Unschuld an, obwohl sie mit ihren Gedanken weit weg schien, und sie erschien ihm begehrenswerter als je zuvor.

"Na Doktor, haben Sie die Tardis wieder flott gekriegt?" fragte sie ihn leichthin und lächelte dabei betont fröhlich. Das Blut floss ihm heiß durch die Venen.

"Er hat mir eben bereits in aller Ausführlichkeit erklärt, was er denn so repariert hat!" schaltete sich ihre Mutter ein, und man sah ihr an, dass sie kein Wort davon verstanden hatte - und sie keine einzige Silbe mehr darüber hören wollte.

"Nun ja, eigentlich hab ich das meiste schon hinbekommen...", setzte er zögerlich an, wurde jedoch sogleich von Rose unterbrochen.

"Aber sagen Sie nicht, dass wir jetzt schon wieder los können?"

Ohnmächtig bemerkte er die Panik in ihrer Stimme, bei dem Gedanken, sie könnten sofort von diesem Ort verschwinden, und er konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass es ihn nicht kalt ließ. Dabei wollte er sich noch nicht einmal selbst eingestehen, dass sie die Flamme der Eifersucht in ihm entfacht hatte. Der Doktor beschloss, es nicht zu ignorieren, sondern ihrer neuen Leidenschaft auf den Grund zu gehen.


	3. Raumschiff Enterprise

Er hatte es gewagt. Hatte sich wie in einem Traum zu ihr vorgebeugt und ihre Lippen erhascht, seine Arme um sie gelegt und aufgehört zu denken. Und für einen Moment war sie mit ihm im absoluten Einklang gewesen. Sie fühlte sich so richtig an, ihre Hände hatten zart auf seiner Brust geruht. Doch dann hatte sie wohl Angst bekommen und ihn von sich weg geschoben. War in ihre Wohnung geflohen und hatte ihn wie betäubt stehen lassen.

Trotzdem sie so schnell geflüchtet war, verspürte er eine Euphorie, als hätte er von einer verbotenen Köstlichkeit genascht - und irgendwie hatte er es ja auch. Wie beschwipst fühlte er sich. Johnny trat den Rückweg an und schwebte davon, nachdem er noch minutenlang auf die geschlossene Eingangstür gestarrt hatte, hinter der sie verschwunden war.

Hatte sie ihn abgewiesen? Nein - tief in sich drin hatte er ihre Zustimmung zu diesem Kuss spüren können, doch sie war wohl scheinbar über ihren eigenen Mut erschrocken. Denn es war dann doch etwas sehr gewagt gewesen von ihm, zu denken - auch nur zu hoffen - dass diese blutjunge Frau ernsthaft etwas mit ihm anfangen würde, egal wie gut sie sich auf Anhieb verstanden hatten.

Er kam wieder an dieser altmodischen Polizeinotrufzelle vorbei und fast war ihm, als hätte er tief aus ihrem Inneren ein Geräusch gehört. Ja, im Grunde war er wie diese blaue Box: schon in die Jahre gekommen und vor sich hin knarrend! Immerhin war er schon fast Mitte Dreißig, und somit ein alter Knacker für sie. Er blieb stehen und starrte den blauen Kasten gedankenverloren an. Echt merkwürdig, wer sowas hier verkommen ließ!

Er blickte sich um. Und das hier in dieser Gegend, ein heftiger Stilbruch, mitten vor dieser Betonfassade mit all dem Graffiti ringsherum... dort in der Nähe konnte er den verwaschenen Schriftzug "Bad Wolf" entziffern - doch wieso musste er dabei ausgerechnet an die goldenen Augen der blonden Frau denken, die er gerade geküsst hatte? Er seufzte tief auf, setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und machte sich auf den Heimweg.

* * *

Rose wollte noch nicht weg, und hatte vom Doktor die Zusicherung, dass aufgrund der noch nicht abgeschlossenen Reparaturen alles noch mindestens eine Woche dauern würde. Sie hoffte, dass dies genug Zeit war, allem auf den Grund gehen zu können - unter anderem auch ihren Gefühlen. Zum ersten Mal ohne weitere Umarmung oder sonstige Berührung verließ sie den Doktor, sagte einfach nur dumpf "Gute Nacht" und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer. Sein intensiver Blick bohrte sich dabei in ihren Rücken wie eine heiße Nadel.

Nach einer weiteren schlaflosen Nacht war sie vollkommen fertig, fix und alle. Hin und hergerissen war sie, aufgerieben zwischen einer Welle von Glückshormonen, die ihr Körper ausschüttete, wenn sie auch nur an Johnny dachte, an seinen spontanen Kuss, seine ganze Art, und an die Tatsache, dass er ein Mensch war - greifbar, wirklich, hier und jetzt. Dass er ihr offen zeigte, dass er sie anziehend fand.

Und dem bitterbösen Gedanken, dass sie ihn doch nur deshalb so gut fand, gerade weil er ein Ebenbild des Doktors war - und es der Timelord war, den sie liebte, den sie begehrte. Es waren doch zwei völlig unterschiedliche Personen, zwei Seelen, und sie konnte ihn doch nicht einfach durchtauschen, nur weil es ihr besser in den Kram passte! Das wäre echter Betrug, und ihr schlechtes Gewissen verursachte ihr einige Übelkeit.

Sie wusste inzwischen, wie Smutty richtig hieß und kannte seine vollständige Adresse, von daher stattete sie ihm am nächsten Tag kurzerhand einen Besuch ab. Am Telefon hätte sie nicht gewusst, was sie sagen sollte, hätte nur dumm herumgedruckst. Als Rose vor seiner Tür stand und den Klingelknopf drückte, hoffte sie jedoch ganz plötzlich, dass er nicht da war. Ihr Herz war ihr in die Hose gerutscht und nervös strich sie sich die Haare zurecht.

Johnny riss die Tür auf und starrte sie an; er sah aus, als ob er gerade vorgehabt hatte, das Haus zu verlassen.

"Hallo", raunte er nur etwas atemlos.

"Hi-", auch ihr fiel nicht mehr ein und für ein paar Sekunden schauten sie sich nur stumm an. Dann öffnete er die Tür ein Stückchen weiter.

"Möchtest du reinkommen?" Er zögerte, dann setzte er hinzu: "Ich wollte allerdings gerade aufbrechen, ins Labor. - Wie wärs, möchtest du vielleicht mitkommen?" Sein Blick sprach Bände; schüchtern, sich nicht allzu viel erhoffend, und gleichzeitig flehend. Dem konnte sie sich nicht entziehen.

"Natürlich, gern." Rose lächelte. Ihre Antwort ließ ihn erstrahlen, wie ein Regenbogen nach einem heftigen Schauer.

"Moment..." Er holte Jacke und Umhängetasche und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

Sie marschierten nebeneinander los und wie automatisch griff Rose nach seiner Hand. Erst als er sie überrascht ansah, bemerkte sie es und biss sich auf die Unterlippe - so weit war es bei ihr schon gekommen, dass sie auf ihn reagierte wie auf den Doktor! Mit dem Timelord hatte sie immer Händchen gehalten, ganz natürlich kam es ihr vor. Doch mit Smutty war es doch etwas anderes, denn letztendlich war dies eine Art Zugeständnis, dass sein Kuss am vergangenen Abend von ihr nicht ganz ohne Gefühle erwidert worden war.

Sie spürte sein inneres Aufjauchzen, die Wangen leicht gerötet, und er schritt unwillkürlich stärker aus, zog sie mit sich mit frischem Schwung. Etliche Meter hinter ihnen beschleunigte eine weitere Person ihren Schritt und ließ den Saum des Mantels schwingen.

Sie fuhren ein paar Stationen mit der Metro, stiegen dann an der Universität aus und er führte sie auf dem Campus zum Nebeneingang eines sehr alten Gebäudes. Innen ging es in den ersten Stock in eine Art größeren Arbeitsraum mit mehreren Schreibtischen, mit Büchern und dicken Gesteinsproben vollgestopften Regalen und diversen Steinen und Eimern voller Sand und Werkzeug, die auf dem Boden herumstanden.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte er ihre Hand nicht losgelassen, und als ihre Finger sich jetzt verschwitzt voneinander lösten, traf sich ganz kurz ihr Blick und sie gingen verlegen auseinander.

"Hey, wen haben wir denn da? Na Smutty, bist mal aus deinem Keller hervorgekrochen gekommen? - Übrigens, ich bin Steve." Ein jüngerer Typ, der an einem der Schreibtische saß, hatte von seiner Arbeit hochgeschaut und nickte nun Rose zu, nachdem er sie von oben bis unten betrachtet hatte. Dann grinste er plötzlich anzüglich und setzte hinzu: "Kommst du heute abend auch zur Erstsemester-Party? Und bringst noch jemanden mit?" Er zwinkerte Rose zu.

"Hey Steve - mal sehen." Johnny war sehr kurz angebunden. "Das ist Rose. - Rose, nimm ihn nicht ernst. Keiner tut das hier." Rose konnte nicht feststellen, ob das deren übliche Art war, miteinander umzugehen, jedenfalls beschloss sie, ihm ihrerseits nur stumm und unverbindlich zuzulächeln, mehr nicht.

Eine Frau im weißen Kittel betrat den Raum, etwa Ende Zwanzig, braunes lockiges Haar, Arbeitsmappe im Arm und in der anderen Hand einen großen Schlüsselbund. Ihre Augen leuchteten auf, als sie Johnnys ansichtig wurde, doch als sie Rose neben ihm sah, stutzte sie.

"Oh Johnny, hi! Schön dich zu sehen. Hab deine Auswertung auf dem Schreibtisch gesehen - das sieht ja toll aus!" Sie säuselte ihn an, ignorierte die Anwesenheit von Rose dabei total.

"Ja, nicht wahr? Und hast du gesehen, es gibt keinerlei Verunreinigungen im Material, ich bin so begeistert!" Glücklich strahlte er die Kollegin an, bemerkte ihr Verhalten scheinbar überhaupt nicht. "Und ich hab die Messung echt noch zweimal wiederholt, um sicher zu gehen!"

Als der Blick der Frau ein paar Mal zu Rose herüberflackerte, wachte Johnny aus seiner Begeisterung auf und räusperte sich. "Rose, das ist Eileen - Eileen, Rose! Wir sind Nachbarn, Rose und ich... naja, fast." Johnny schenkte Rose ein so glückliches Lächeln, dass Rose rot wurde. Ihr war vor allem nicht entgangen, dass diese Eileen nicht gerade erfreut über ihre Existenz war.

Rose blickte sich überall im Raum um und besah sich die vielen Regale. "Ist irgendwie gemütlich hier, obwohl es alles ziemlich viel Zeugs ist, das hier rumliegt. Und dann die Maschinen und all die Geräte nebenan. Passt irgendwie gar nicht zu der schönen Architektur, wenn man das Gebäude von außen sieht."

"Nun ja, auf Stilbrüche trifft man ja häufiger, denk mal an gestern abend", er schaute Rose an und wurde plötzlich rot, denn er musste mit einem Mal an ihren Kuss denken. Schnell wandte er sich stattdessen an seine Kollegin. "Stell dir vor, Eileen, dort wo ich wohne, im Powell Estate, mitten zwischen diesen Betonklötzen, steht eine wunderschöne altmodische Polizeinotrufzelle, eine aus den Sechzigern, so eine blaue, du kennst sie wahrscheinlich nur aus dem Museum. Steht da nur so rum", er drehte sich zu Rose zurück, "DAS nenne ich Stilbruch!"

Nervös trat Rose von einem Bein auf das andere, ihr war es gar nicht recht, dass Johnny ständig über die Tardis nachdachte. Nicht dass er noch auf die Idee kam, sie sich näher anzuschauen und dann auf den Doktor traf! Sie versuchte abzulenken.

"Du wolltest mir doch noch das Labor zeigen. Wo gehts denn da hin?" Sie klimperte ihn mit ihren langen Wimpern an - was diese Eileen konnte, dazu war sie schon lange in der Lage.

"Okay, klar, wenn es dich interessiert", er war eindeutig über ihre Neugier erfreut, "dann einfach mir nach. Hier entlang!" Er griff spontan wieder nach ihrer Hand und wandte sich zum gehen. Eileen starrte den beiden für eine Sekunde perplex nach, dann marschierte sie schnell hinter ihnen her, als wolle sie die Laborführung um nichts in der Welt verpassen.

"Wartet, ich komme mit!"

"Man sieht sich heute abend!" rief Steve ihnen hinterher, ohne noch einmal seinen Blick zu heben.

Zuerst ging es den Gang entlang, dann ein paar Stufen in den Keller. Am Eingang zum Treppenhaus war eine große Hinweistafel angebracht, mit Pfeil nach unten und dem Wort "Labor I-III" sowie Johnnys Namen, inklusive seines Doktortitels.

"Oooh, du hast sogar gleich drei eigene Labore, bin beeindruckt!" Rose schmunzelte angesichts seiner geschmeichelten Miene. Johnny hielt ihr höflich die Tür zum Kellergewölbe auf. Rose ging voraus und drehte sich automatisch im Gang nach rechts.

"Stopp, andere Richtung!" Er griente sie an, "dort landest du nur irgendwo bei den Geographen und anderen Geistis im Archiv. Komm hier links entlang!" Sein Tonfall war abfällig, da war er ganz der Techniker - die Forscher der geisteswissenschaftlichen Disziplinen waren in seinen Augen Lebewesen niederer Art.

Im Labor erstreckte sich vor Roses Augen ein mächtiger Apparat, der den gesamten Raum einnahm und ein riesiges Schaltpult an seinem Ende aufwies. Sie bemerkte seinen Blick, er schien ihr mit diesem Gerät imponieren zu wollen.

"Na was sagst du, Rose? Hat doch was von einem Raumschiff! Wie die Brücke der Enterprise, und ich bin Captain Picard!" Er pflanzte sich stolz auf den einen der beiden Drehstühle, die vor der Hauptkonsole standen, und klopfte mit seiner Hand auffordernd auf den anderen, damit sie sich zu ihm setzte. Eileen war währenddessen mit säuerlicher Miene im Hintergrund stehen geblieben.

"Naja, ja, sieht nach einem ziemlich komplexen Gerät aus, mit vielen Knöpfen", sie ließ ihren Blick wie eine Expertin über die Konsole schweifen, "aber Konsolen von Raumschiffen sehen schon noch ganz anders aus!" Sie schloss schnell ihren Mund, beinahe wäre ihr noch die Bemerkung entschlüpft, sie hätte da bereits so einige gesehen und selbst bedient. Sie schluckte einmal deutlich, dann konnte sie weitersprechen. "In Filmen sieht man ja immer diese fast wie Bügeleisen aussehenden Requisiten, wirklich schlecht gemacht, im Vergleich zu einer echten Konsole!" Upps, jetzt hatte sie doch zu viel gesagt.

Johnny starrte sie einen Moment an, dann fing er an zu lachen. "Ja da magst du Recht haben! - Komm, lass uns irgendwo einen Kaffee trinken gehen." Er war glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr.

* * *

_Eine Stimme raunte leise aber deutlich in das Mobiltelefon. "Das Codewort Blaue Box ist erwähnt worden. Standort Powell Estate-Häuser. ...Ja, wird gemacht! Verstanden und Ende."_


	4. Partytime

Eigentlich wollte Rose sich gerade ein wenig aufbrezeln und zurechtmachen, denn Smutty hatte vor, sie zu acht Uhr abzuholen, zu der Erstsemester-Party seines Instituts. Doch dann hörte sie ein nur allzu vertrautes, stetig an- und abschwellendes Seufzen, und zwar direkt aus dem Wohnzimmer. Und kurz darauf Jackies meckernde Stimme.

Sie musste gegen ihren Willen grinsen, stellte sich das Szenario nebenan vor, Hauptakteure: ihre Mum und der Doktor. Armer Doktor! Es gab ihr einen Stich, dass sie einen leichten Widerwillen dagegen verspürte, ihn jetzt zu sehen. Normalerweise wäre sie aus dem Häuschen gewesen, sobald er auf der Bildfläche erschien, doch nicht heute abend. Sie wollte den Abend nur mit Smutty verbringen, er sollte die echte Chance bekommen, bei ihr Eindruck zu hinterlassen, ohne dass der Doktor dazwischenfunkte. Seufzend stand sie auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

"-als wenn Sie zu faul sind, einige Treppenstufen hochzulaufen, Doktor! Also ehrlich jetzt! Husch - parken Sie Ihre Kiste bitte woanders!" Jackie war ziemlich aufgebracht, denn der kräftige Luftzug hatte ihr alle Zeitschriften durcheinandergewirbelt.

Lässig lehnte der Timelord mit der Schulter an seiner Tardis, die Hände tief in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben und ließ Jackie reden, völlig unbeeindruckt schaute er sie nur an. Dann sah er Rose in der Türschwelle stehen und in seinem Gesicht ging die Sonne auf. Rose musste unwillkürlich zurücklächeln und warf einen bedeutungsvollen Seitenblick auf ihre erboste Mum.

"Kommen Sie, Rose? Ich muss die Tardis mit ihrer neuen Steuerung noch Probefahren, bevor ich die letzten Einstellungen vornehmen kann..." er bemerkte ihr Zögern, "...oder haben Sie heute abend noch etwas vor? Wir können ja jederzeit rechtzeitig wieder hier sein, wenn Sie wollen!"

Er setzte seinen berühmten Hundeblick auf, dem Rose noch nie hatte widerstehen können, und kaum dass sie nickte, richtete er sich ruckartig auf und ergriff euphorisch ihre Hand. "Wie wär's mit einem Trip zu Elvis? Den muss man mal Mitte der Fünfziger erlebt haben - wir könnten einen Abstecher nach New York machen, zu den Ed Sullivan Fernsehstudios, in denen er einen furiosen Auftritt hatte!"

"Den würde ich auch mal gerne treffen! - Nein nein, war ein Scherz, ihr Pflaumen! Ich würde sowieso nicht freiwillig in dieses Ding steigen" Jackie musste bei dem entsetzten Blick anfangen zu lachen, den sie ihr beide sofort zugeworfen hatten. "Aber nachher bitte draußen parken, Doktor, hören Sie?!" rief Jackie ihnen noch seufzend hinterher.

* * *

Als Smutty an ihrer Haustür klingelte, öffnete Jackie und starrte ihn unverhohlen an.

"Wie sehen Sie denn jetzt schon wieder aus? Eben noch ne Elvis-Tolle und jetzt einen auf modern machen, Doktor? In solchen Klamotten hab ich Sie ja noch nie gesehen!"

Schnell zog Rose ihre Mutter in die Wohnung zurück und drängelte sich an ihr vorbei. "Äh wir gehen dann mal wieder, Mum!" und schob sich aus der Tür heraus und schloss sie schnell hinter sich. "Sorry, das war eben meine Mutter, sie redet manchmal wirres Zeug!" entschuldigte sie sich bei ihm.

Rose hatte noch immer ihren rosa Petticoat zu passenden Schuhen und ihre taubenblaue Lederjacke an, über einem pinken paillettenbesetzten Top, und ein breites rosa Haarband zierte ihren zusammengebundenen Blondschopf, alles im Style der Fünfziger Jahre. Er war sprachlos, denn sie sah atemberaubend aus!

"Kommst du? Äh du siehst mich so an - bin ich für die Party gut genug gekleidet? Oder sollte ich mir lieber ne Jeans anziehen?"

"N-nein du siehst toll aus! Ehrlich!" stotterte er und merkte, wie sich sein Gesicht mit verlegener Röte überzog. Am liebsten hätte er sie auf der Stelle in Grund und Boden geküsst, doch er wollte nicht das Risiko eingehen, den Abend vorschnell in einem Desaster beendet zu sehen - denn wer wusste, wie sie reagieren würde...

Die Party war bereits im Gange, als sie eintrafen; auf der Tanzfläche wurde ordentlich zu Rockmusik abgetanzt, während die übrigen Gäste größtenteils mit einer Flasche Bier in der Hand am Rand standen und sich unterhielten, soweit es die Musik erlaubte. Die Traube an Studenten zog sich über den Vorraum bis hin vor das Gebäude und erzeugte ein lautes Stimmengewirr, das bis zur Straße reichte.

Neben den Neuen, also den Erstsemester-Studenten waren natürlich auch die Veteranen unter den Partygästen, Doktoranden und sogar diverse Professoren standen ungezwungen in Grüppchen zusammen und ließen sich ihr Bier schmecken. Smutty wurde mit großem Hallo begrüßt und Rose bemerkte viele neugierige Blicke in ihre Richtung.

"Hallöchen da seid ihr ja! Rose war der Name, hab ich Recht? Schicker Rock!" Der Kollege Steve aus dem Arbeitszimmer kam auf die beiden zu und drückte ihnen gleich jeweils ein Bier in die Hand. "Cheers!" Er stieß sogleich mit ihnen an und zwinkerte Rose zu, wie er es bereits am Nachmittag getan hatte.

Natürlich war auch Eileen zur Stelle, Smutty zu begrüßen, wobei sie Rose geflissentlich ignorierte. Sie quasselte ihn ziemlich voll mit irgendwelchen technischen Einzelheiten, die Smutty normalerweise sehr interessierten, nur an diesem Abend stand ihm so gar nicht der Sinn danach. Nach drei vergeblichen Versuchen ihrerseits, ihn in eine Diskussion über Fehlerbetrachtungen zu verstricken, war seine Geduld am Ende.

"Nun lass mal gut sein, Eileen. Ich möchte jetzt mein Bier trinken und Spaß haben und du solltest auch mal langsam herunterkommen!" Er drehte sich zu Rose und raunte ihr ins Ohr: "Ich hoffe dir ist es nicht zu langweilig mit uns Akademikern! Und wir sind normalerweise auch nicht so penetrant wie meine Kollegin hier", und lächelte sie nervös an.

Rose schaute ihm in die Augen, die Augen des Doktors, mit dem sie vor ein paar Stunden erst ein haariges Abenteuer durchgestanden hatte, mit dem sie mit Limo auf einem Straßenfest auf die Queen angestoßen hatte, und der jetzt einsam an seiner Tardis weiterschraubte. Das bisschen Alkohol, das im Bier war, stieg ihr bereits zu Kopf, und sie merkte, wie es ihr zu viel wurde - der Alkohol, die Müdigkeit, die Schuldgefühle. Unwillkürlich stiegen in ihr Tränen auf, die sie Smutty schlecht erklären konnte.

Sie murmelte nur eine Entschuldigung und drehte sich weg, vielleicht reichte ja auch etwas frische Luft aus, damit es ihr wieder besser ging. Als hätte Eileen nur darauf gewartet, verwickelte sie Smutty sofort wieder in ein Gespräch, das ihn erfolgreich ablenkte und ihn bei der Gruppe stehenbleiben ließ, anstatt Rose zu begleiten.

Eigentlich hatte sie ja im Stillen darauf gehofft, nicht alleine durch die Menge nach draußen zu gehen, aber sie machte das beste draus und stellte sich vor den Eingang des Hauses. Steve kam ihr hinterher und zückte eine Zigarette.

"Willste auch eine?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, bedankte sich aber artig. Dieser Steve schien doch gar nicht so schlimm zu sein, wie sie anfangs gedacht hatte. Er rauchte still vor sich hin und betrachtete sie versonnen. Rose versuchte es ein wenig mit Smalltalk.

"Kennt ihr euch schon lange, Smutty und du?"

Er stieß einen Rauchschwaden aus, bevor er antwortete. "Och so drei Jahre, seit er hier am Institut ist", sinnierte er. "Und ihr?"

"Drei Tage", sie starrte in die Dunkelheit und setzte fast unhörbar hinzu, "und eigentlich schon immer."

"Wie romantisch", ließ sich Steve ebenso leise vernehmen. Nach einer weiteren Pause, in der sie schwiegen, meinte er dann ins Blaue hinein: "Du bist nicht wie die anderen Mädchen. Du passt zu ihm." Er sprach es aus wie eine Feststellung, das Ergebnis einer Studie.

"Ich hab mitbekommen, wie etliche hier darüber spekuliert haben, ob ich eine von den Erstsemester-Studentinnen sei, die Smutty aufgerissen habe", Rose grinste Steve amüsiert an.

"Die das sagen, haben keine Augen im Kopf", grinste er verschwörerisch zurück und steckte sich die nächste Zigarette an.

Nach einer Weile kam Smutty aus der Menge auf sie zu. Er nickte Steve kurz zu und trat dann nah an Rose heran. "Geht es dir gut?" fragte er sie besorgt. Sie nickte, jedoch war sie unendlich müde.

"Ich muss gehen, sonst schlafe ich noch im Stehen ein. Es tut mir Leid", sie lächelte entschuldigend.

Er legte stützend seinen Arm um sie und wandte sich zum Gehen. "Komm, ich bringe dich nach Hause", raunte er ihr zart ins Ohr.

Sein Arm hüllte sie ein, sie fühlte sich so sehr zu ihm hingezogen, dass sie wie auf einer Wolke schwebte. Als sie an einer Straßenkreuzung kurz stehenbleiben mussten, drehte sie ihr Gesicht zu ihm hin, hob das Kinn und schaute ihn an. Er konnte nicht anders und musste sie küssen, doch diesmal hatte sie es gewollt.

Nicht weit entfernt in der Dunkelheit stand der Timelord und betrachtete die Beiden stumm und mit geballten Fäusten. Doch er wusste, egal wie sehr es ihn auch verzehrte, dass er nichts tun konnte, außer den Dingen ihren Lauf zu lassen.

* * *

Sie erwachte in einem fremden Bett. Verwirrt schaute sie sich um und entdeckte dicht neben sich das schlafende Gesicht des Doktors - nein, vielmehr das von Johnny, verbesserte sie sich sofort. Die Erinnerung an letzte Nacht machte sie für einen kurzen Moment wieder atemlos. Sie waren nach ihrem Kuss in schweigsamer Eintracht zu ihm nach Hause gegangen und dort wild übereinander hergefallen.

Rose wurde es wieder ganz heiß bei dem Gedanken daran, wie sie sich intensiv geliebt und sich lauthals mit Kosenamen belegt hatten. Sie hatten sich Dinge zugeflüstert, die ihr im Nachhinein die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieben. Nie im Leben hätte sie dies mit einem Fremden getan, jedoch hatten sich gestern für sie der Mensch Johnny und der Doktor miteinander vermischt, hatte sie im Grunde genommen mit dem Timelord geschlafen.

Ihr kam plötzlich ein verwirrender und auch irgendwie befreiender Gedanke. Konnte es denn sein, dass die Tardis tatsächlich ihr Gehirn angezapft hatte, als der Doktor am regenerieren war? Nur dass die Tardis nicht ihre damaligen Gedanken wahrgenommen und benutzt hatte, sondern ihre zukünftigen, ihre heutigen, und so dieses Gesicht, Johnnys Gesicht ausgesucht hatte? Dass es vielleicht Schicksal war, jenes Gesicht durch den Doktor lieben zu lernen, um später mit Johnny das Leben zu verbringen?

Der Timelord würde irgendwann wieder regenerieren und ein neues Gesicht annehmen, und damit sein langes Leben weiterleben. Rose nicht. Es war ihr klar, dass der Doktor keine Beziehung mit ihr eingegangen war, weil sie nur die Lebensspanne eines Menschen besaß und er sich selbst das Leid ersparen wollte, sie altern und letztendlich sterben zu sehen. So hatte er es bereits dutzende Male mit anderen Begleitern vor ihr durchgemacht und sie irgendwann irgendwo abgesetzt. Rose konnte da keine Ausnahme sein, auch wenn er manchmal das Gegenteil behauptete.

Neben ihr brummte es. Ein Arm kam herüber und tastete unter der Decke nach ihr, bis er gefunden hatte, was er suchte. Sie schnappte nach Luft, denn seine Hand war an der richtigen Stelle und liebkoste sie, dass sie schwach wurde. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und sie liebten sich ein weiteres Mal.


	5. Im Keller

_Die Stimme sprach in das Telefon. "Die Zielperson hat das Material doch herstellen können, die Gegenaktion ist gescheitert. Die öffentliche Vorstellung des Produkts scheint noch immer beim Kongress geplant. Erwarte weitere Instruktionen. Ende."_

* * *

"Oh, woher hast du die denn?" Rose hatte auf seinem Nachttisch ein altes Schmuckstück entdeckt und griff danach.

"Bitte?" Johnny steckte seinen Kopf aus der Badezimmertür und schaute nach, was sie meinte. "Das ist ein altes Erbstück, noch von meinem Vater!" Er kam frisch geduscht ins Schlafzimmer zurück, ein Handtuch um seine Hüften geschlungen und mit einem weiteren rubbelte er sich seine Haare trocken. "Sie funktioniert aber nicht, ich hab sie einfach nur immer hier liegen. Meine Mutter hat sie mir gegeben, als ich klein war."

Rose betrachtete die Taschenuhr interessiert, sie war mit hübschen Ornamenten verziert, die ihr entfernt bekannt vorkamen. Mit einem Ruck setzte sie sich auf, ihr verschlug es den Atem. Ihr war eingefallen, warum ihr die verschlungenen kreisartigen Segmente so vertraut waren: Es mussten Schriftzeichen von Gallifrey sein! Ihre Gedanken kreisten. Er sagte, ein Erbstück seines Vaters! Krampfhaft versuchte sie ihre Aufregung zu unterdrücken.

"Ist dein Vater denn früh verstorben? Und was war mit deiner Mutter?" Er runzelte die Stirn, als wenn er sich nicht richtig erinnern konnte, und setzte sich zu Rose an die Bettkante.

"Naja, ich habe meinen Vater leider nie kennengelernt. Meine Mutter hatte damals erzählt, er sei ein Sternenwanderer gewesen", Johnny sah sie verlegen an, "klingt irgendwie sehr romantisch verklärt, ich hab aber eigentlich nie weiter nachgefragt, wie sie es gemeint haben könnte, und sie lebt mittlerweile auch schon etliche Jahre nicht mehr."

Smutty schaute zu Rose herüber, dann verharrte sein Blick auf ihrem Gesicht. Zärtlich strich er mit den Fingern über ihre Schläfen und meinte dann: "Du siehst meiner Mutter übrigens ein bisschen ähnlich, zumindest hab ich sie so in Erinnerung!"

Er räusperte sich und nahm die Uhr selbst in die Hand. Versonnen betrachtete er das Schmuckstück für einen Moment, dann legte er es wieder auf den Nachttisch. Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu ihr ins Bett.

Aus einem Impuls heraus flüsterte Rose: "Ich liebe dich!"

Statt einer Antwort beugte er sich beglückt zu ihr herunter.

"Iiiihhh du bist ja noch ganz nass!" Rose zappelte unter seinem feuchten Kuss.

* * *

Für den Rest des Vormittags dachte sie ununterbrochen über diese Uhr nach und versuchte eine Erklärung zu finden. Wenn es wirklich ein Erbstück seines Vaters war, und seine Mutter ihn als Sternenwanderer beschrieben hatte, dann konnte es gut sein, dass... sie hielt unwillkürlich inne.

Smuttys Vater war ein Timelord! Das musste es sein, nur so konnte es sein! Das musste sie dem Doktor erzählen! Es war ihr egal, dass der Doktor dann endgültig von Smutty erfahren würde - dies wäre eh früher oder später herausgekommen - aber es war wichtig, dass der Doktor erfuhr, dass es noch andere Timelords gab, wenn auch nur halbmenschliche... oder wer war dann Smuttys Mutter? War sie denn ein Mensch? Oder Timelady?

Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, dann lief es ihr heiß und kalt den Rücken hinunter. Warum hatte die Tardis so reagiert und den Regenerationsprozess so gesteuert, dass der Doktor ausgerechnet sein Gesicht bekam? War der Doktor etwa selbst der Vater? Wollte die Tardis ihn auf seinen eigenen Sohn hinweisen? Und was, wenn die Mutter...

Rose fiel ein, was Smutty morgens zu ihr gesagt hatte: Du siehst ihr ähnlich...

NEIN! Sie war bestimmt nicht seine Mutter!

Sie wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen diese Erklärung, die doch so einleuchtend war. Ihr war plötzlich übel und sie musste sich setzen. Sie hatte die Nacht mit ihm verbracht.

Ein paar Male atmete sie tief ein und aus, dann beschloss sie, zur Tardis herunter zu gehen und dem Doktor alles zu beichten. Und sie hoffte, er konnte etwas tun, dass es diese Zukunft für sie alle nicht geben würde. Wie in Trance trat sie aus der Wohnung und nahm das Treppenhaus, bis sie vor ihrem Wohnblock stand, wie ein Gang zum Schafott.

Doch die Tardis stand nicht mehr an ihrem Platz.

* * *

Steve räumte gerade die Proben zur Seite, als sich die Tür zum Labor öffnete. Herein trat sein Kollege in ungewohntem Outfit, blieb zögernd stehen und blickte sich im Raum um.

"Hey Smutty, wie hast du dich denn zurechtgemacht! Willst du auf ne Konferenz mit deinem Anzug und Krawatte?" Plötzlich schien ihm ein Licht aufzugehen. "Oder ist es diese Frau? Die junge Blondine muss ja mächtig bei dir eingeschlagen haben! Also, wenn du meine Meinung hören willst: ich finde sie nett. Rose passt irgendwie zu dir, wie Arsch auf Eimer, wie wir bei uns auf dem Lande immer sagen. - Warst sogar beim Friseur! Schicke Aufmachung, allein der Mantel! Und diese Koteletten erst!"

Sein Gegenüber hatte zu der Redeflut nichts zu sagen, war nur wechselweise am Haaransatz leicht rot angelaufen und hatte sich hinterm Ohr gekratzt.

"Aber jetzt mal ehrlich. Wenn ich Rose so zum Beispiel mit Eileen vergleiche, die dir hier im Labor ständig am Rockzipfel hängt und dir schöne Augen macht-", Steve hatte sich in Rage geredet, "und jetzt guck nicht so! Jedenfalls wäre meine Wahl eindeutig. Und zwar zugunsten der Blondine."

Die Tür öffnete sich ein zweites Mal und es strömte eine ganze Gruppe Studenten herein, alle im weißen Laborkittel und jeder mit einer Schreibmappe und Kugelschreiber bewaffnet. Angeführt wurden sie von Eileen, die sie im Kommandoton aufforderte, ihre Stifte zu zücken und mitzuschreiben.

"Wenn man vom Teufel spricht..." raunte Steve ihm zu, drehte sich seufzend um und wandte sich wieder seinem Probenmaterial zu.

"Johnny! Ich hätte dich beinahe nicht erkannt!" Eileen stürmte auf ihn zu und betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten. "Liebe Leute, hier haben wir den Richtigen zur Hand, uns ein wenig zum Thema Mineralanalyse und speziell über das Gerät hier im Raum zu erzählen!" Sie lächelte ihn süßlich an und präsentierte ihn der Meute. "Dr. Smith, wenn ich bitten darf!"

Der Angesprochene räusperte sich mehrfach und blickte in diverse erwartungsvolle Augenpaare. "Nun ja. Sie wissen sicherlich alle, wie man die chemische Zusammensetzung eines Stoffes untersucht..."

Seine Kollegin hielt ihm zu Demonstrationszwecken ein etwa faustgroßes Gesteinsstück hin. Er griff es sich, schaute es kurz an und fuhr dann ausgiebig mit der Zunge darüber und ließ sie im Mund mehrfach vor und zurückgleiten.

"Ja, eindeutig ein Alumosilikat, mit einem Hauch von Fluor!" Er erntete ziemliches Gelächter seitens der Studenten, jedoch Steve bemerkte empört von seinem Platz aus:

"Hey, das ist nicht lustig! Ich kenne niemanden, der so gut die Chemie herausschmecken kann wie unser guter alter Smutty hier!"

Dr. Smith ergriff wieder das Wort. "Okay, wer es nicht so mit der Zunge mag, kann natürlich ein normales Massenspektrometer benutzen. Aber die Kristallstruktur haben wir damit noch lange nicht herausgefunden!"

Er blickte jeden der Studenten nacheinander wichtig an. Dann zog er seine Brille aus seinem Jackett, schob sie sich auf die Nase und wandte sich dem riesigen Apparat zu, der tags zuvor bereits Rose vorgestellt wurde.

"Was haben wir denn hier... Das ist eine SHRIMP Zwei!" rief er aus, mit Betonung auf der Zahl Zwei. "Molto bene, Brillant! Hach ich liebe sie!"

Steve war irritiert. "Wie schön, dass du dein Sugarbaby so bewundern kannst, nach all den Flüchen, mit denen du sie bereits belegt hast", der Mundwinkel zuckte und er machte keinen Hehl aus seinem Sarkasmus. "Sie war wohl in den letzten Tagen mal ausnahmsweise nicht zickig oder wie?"

"Hast nicht wieder den Reparaturdienst aus Frankreich anfordern müssen?" fragte Eileen ihn kopfschüttelnd. "Wie gut, dass Torchwood das Projekt sponsort, die sind wenigstens nicht geizig bei den Fördergeldern!"

In jenem Augenblick ging die Tür erneut auf. Rose betrat das Labor und starrte wie betäubt auf den Doktor inmitten einer Traube von Studenten.

* * *

Eigentlich hatte sie ja unbedingt den Doktor sprechen wollen. Dass er scheinbar mit der Tardis verschwunden war, machte sie bereits wütend genug. Immerhin hatte Rose nicht wirklich Angst davor, dass er nie wiederkommen würde, denn bislang hatte er sie niemals im Stich gelassen.

Irgendwie zog es sie zu Smutty hin, und spontan beschloss sie, ihn auf dem Unicampus zu besuchen, vielleicht würden sie gemeinsam zu Mittag essen können. Den Weg kannte sie bereits und eine knappe halbe Stunde später erreichte sie das altehrwürdige Gebäude des Instituts für Geochemie.

Als sie die Kellertreppen hinter sich ließ, bog sie ab und bemerkte nach ein paar Metern, dass sie hier nicht richtig war. Unsicher ging sie noch ein Stück weiter und bog um eine weitere Ecke. Und da stand sie. Hinter diversen alten Schrankteilen und anderem Sperrmüll lugte die Tardis hervor.

Rose war sauer. So richtig wütend war sie auf den Doktor. Hatte er es dann doch gewagt, ihr und Smutty hinterherzuspionieren! Sie mochte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wenn die beiden aufeinandertreffen würden. Was würde Johnny sagen? Rose atmete plötzlich schwer. Sie trat wutschnaubend den Rückweg an und nahm sich vor, dem Timelord so richtig die Meinung zu geigen, sobald er ihr das nächste Mal übern Weg lief!


	6. Muttergefühle

"Doktor, was machen Sie hier!"

Rose sprühte vor unterdrückter Wut, und es war ihr egal, ob es die anderen mitbekamen. Er jedoch schaute sie durchdringend an, dann wandte er sich an die Studenten und an Eileen.

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich muss da etwas wichtiges klären! - Bitte mach doch für mich weiter, ja? Ich weiß du kannst das!"

Er nickte seiner vermeintlichen Kollegin ermunternd zu, welche zuerst empört auffahren wollte, doch er ignorierte ihr Gehabe und verließ dann das Labor, Rose am Arm mit sich ziehend. Er schaute sie ernst an, als sie in den Gang hinaus traten und die Tür hinter sich zu zogen.

"Kommen Sie, es ist wichtig! Zeigen Sie mir, wo er seinen Schreibtisch hat!" Er wollte sie dazu bringen, ihm voraus zu gehen, doch sie blieb stur stehen, wo sie waren.

"Doktor! Sie schleichen mir nach! Und dann spielen Sie auch noch vor den anderen Theater! Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht von Ihnen!" Ihr Zorn war noch lange nicht verraucht. Dann blickte sie plötzlich hoch. "Sie scheinen ja bereits alles zu wissen, wenn Sie vor den Studenten und Kollegen schon vorgeben, Johnny zu sein."

Sein Gesicht war eine feste Fassade, wie immer undurchdringlich, doch Rose meinte ein Grollen in seinem Inneren zu spüren. Seine Augen verrieten ihn, tief in ihm brodelte die Eifersucht. Ihre Wangen brannten.

"Sie haben uns zusammen gesehen, nicht wahr? Johnny und mich", flüsterte sie und fragte sich plötzlich, ob sie vor ihm Angst haben sollte. Denn sie wusste, dass man einen Timelord nicht erzürnen durfte. Auch sie nicht. Denn wie weit würde er gehen, wenn die Eifersucht ihn im Griff hatte?

Doch nun musste sie zuerst etwas anderes zur Sprache bringen! Sie schluckte ein paar Mal.

"Ich muss Ihnen etwas erzählen, das unheimlich wichtig ist, Doktor! Es geht um Smutty, also ich meine um Johnny Smith. Er... er sieht aus wie Sie. Wirklich haargenau so. Das kann einfach kein Zufall sein. Und dann ist da noch dieses Erbstück von seinem Vater...", sie machte eine Pause, wusste nicht, wie sie es anders formulieren konnte. "Doktor, kann es sein, dass er Ihr Sohn ist?"

Der Doktor war perplex. "Wie kommen Sie denn darauf, Rose?"

"Dieses Erbstück, das er bei sich zuhause hat, so eine Uhr, hat gallifreyische Schriftzeichen als Ornamente, eindeutig! Ich hab sie mir genau angeschaut, ich kann mich da nicht irren!"

Er hakte nochmal nach. "Eine Uhr? Vielleicht eine Taschenuhr? Und sie funktioniert gar nicht, ist geschlossen?"

Sie nickte und musste erneut schlucken, denn es schien ihm tatsächlich etwas zu sagen, eine tiefere Bedeutung zu haben. Er kratzte sich hinter den Ohren, wie er es immer machte, wenn er ganz scharf nachdachte. Dann sprudelte alles weitere aus ihr heraus.

"Wenn er diese Uhr von seinem Vater hat, der ein Timelord ist, und die Tardis sein Gesicht aus meinem Kopf aus der Zukunft, also dem Jetzt genommen hat, als Sie regenerierten, dann muss das doch bedeuten, dass da ein Zusammenhang ist, und das kann ja nur heißen, dass Sie dieser Timelord sind!"

Der Doktor nickte ernst zu ihrer Theorie, was aber nicht hieß, dass sie richtig war - er zeigte nur an, dass er ihrem Gedankengang folgen konnte.

"Und da ist noch etwas. Er sagte mir, seine Mutter hat ihm erzählt, sein Vater sei ein Sternenwanderer gewesen. Und ich... ich sähe seiner Mutter ähnlich." Ihre Stimme brach und sie wandte sich ab, er sollte ihre Tränen nicht sehen.

Und dann hatte sie noch einen viel entsetzlicheren Gedanken. Was wäre, wenn sie von Smutty selbst schwanger war? Sie waren in der letzten Nacht nicht gerade vorsichtig gewesen. Was war, wenn der Doktor sie vor lauter Eifersucht verstieß und irgendwo aussetzte? Rose stand wie unter Schock. Irgendwann murmelte sie fast unhörbar: "Würden Sie sowas tun? Könnten Sie mir das antun, mich schwanger in der Vergangenheit absetzen?"

"Rose..." Noch nie hatte seine Stimme so weich geklungen. Sie fing an zu schluchzen und warf sich ihm in die Arme. Einen Augenblick lang hielt er sie so, dann beruhigte sie sich allmählich und schaute zu ihm auf, als er sie an den Schultern fasste. Der Timelord blickte ihr tief in die verweinten Augen.

"Ich verspreche Ihnen, alles wird gut! Vertrauen Sie mir!" Dann schaute er sich um. "Wir müssen unbedingt mehr herausfinden. Bitte Rose, lassen Sie ihre Gefühle mal kurz beiseite und zeigen mir seinen Schreibtisch, ja? Ich möchte wissen, woran er eigentlich forscht."

* * *

Einen Moment später standen beide im leeren Arbeitszimmer und der Doktor, der wieder seine Brille auf der Nase hatte, scannte durch Johnnys Unterlagen, schaute sich Ausdrucke von Grafiken an und guckte durch die Manuskripte von Fachartikeln, auf denen sein Name stand.

"Faszinierend, Rose! Ein neues filterndes Material, das Funkwellen unterschiedlicher Frequenzen absorbiert. Muss ein Mehrschichtsilikat sein, also eine Keramik im weitesten Sinne... quasi wie so eine Art Elektrosmog-Filter ...oh!" Der Ausruf klang, als sei er auf etwas Ungewöhnliches gestoßen. Schnell blätterte er ein paar handschriftliche Notizen durch und schaute dann auf die im Regal nebenan aufgestapelten Probenfläschchen.

"Gefördert wird das gesamte Projekt durch das Torchwood-Institut. Hm, hab ich das nicht schon einmal gehört? Sagt Ihnen der Name was?"

Unbemerkt ließ er ein paar handschriftliche Notizen in seiner Tasche verschwinden.

Rose hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit ein wenig abseits auf einen der Stühle gesetzt und beobachtete das Treiben des Doktors derweil. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um nichts anderes als um die Tatsache, dass die beiden Männer in irgendeiner Form miteinander verbunden waren. Waren sie Vater und Sohn? Oder waren Vater und Sohn identisch, hatte Johnny seinen eigenen Sohn, also sich selbst gezeugt? Sie verzog in bitterer Ironie das Gesicht, typisch Paradoxon - sowas konnte auch nur einem Timelord passieren! Ihre Hand war unbewusst zu ihrem Bauch gewandert und legte sich jetzt ruhig auf ihren Unterleib. Ab wann würde sie etwas fühlen können?

Als der Doktor die letzten Worte sprach, hatte er dabei zu Rose hingesehen und ihre Geste registriert. Er ließ alle Sachen fahren und ging zu ihr hin.

"Nein, denken Sie nicht an so etwas!" Er nahm ihre Hand vom Bauch herunter und führte sie an seine Lippen. "Rose, was auch immer hier gespielt wird und sich herausstellt, ich werde Sie nicht einfach im Stich lassen und irgendwo absetzen!"

Dann zog er sie vom Stuhl hoch und fuhr fort: "Kommen Sie, Sie müssen jetzt Johnny irgendwie ablenken. Er sollte sich jetzt gerade nicht in diesem Institut aufhalten, das wäre schlecht", er sah sich mit einem Male nervös um, "am besten rufen Sie ihn an, treffen ihn woanders und gehen mit ihm irgendwo hin spazieren oder was auch immer!"

"Und Sie?" Rose ließ sich vom Doktor zum Ausgang führen.

"Ich habe noch ein paar Dinge zu erledigen beziehungsweise in Erfahrung zu bringen!"

* * *

"Musst du eigentlich gar nicht arbeiten?" Johnny kam in das Bistro, zu dem sie ihn herbestellt hatte, und schnupperte. "Ist der Mittagstisch hier gut? Soll ich dir was mitbestellen? Vielleicht vorweg erst was zu trinken?"

"Huch, so viele Fragen auf einmal! - Ja, der Mittagstisch ist meist recht lecker, zumindest war er früher mal so", sie versuchte ihre gemischten Gefühle unter Verschluss zu halten und mimte die fröhliche. "Danke, ich hab gerade bereits für mich bestellt - hab einen Bärenhunger, sorry, konnte nicht warten!"

Nachdem auch Johnny für sich bestellt und für beide je ein Glas Cola an den Tisch geholt hatte, fragte er noch einmal nach: "Und was ist jetzt mit deiner Arbeit?" Er griff über den Tisch, nahm ihre Hand und setzte einen Kuss in ihre Handfläche. Dann hielt er sie sich an die Wange.

"Ich hab gerade Urlaub für ein paar Tage." Rose konnte sich kaum auf ihn konzentrieren, alles was sie spüren konnte, war seine Berührung an ihrer Hand. Genauso hatte der Doktor vorhin ihre Hand genommen.

"Erzähl mir doch mal, wem assistierst du eigentlich auf deinen Reisen? - Ich möchte alles wissen!" Während er ihr verliebt in die Augen schaute, knabberte er weiter an ihren Fingern.

"Er ist... ach er ist nicht wichtig! Halt ein Typ, der eine Begleitung braucht, mehr nicht." Lächelnd wollte sie die Umstände kleinreden, jedoch gelang es ihr nicht. Sie hörte sich selbst die Worte aussprechen und bemerkte, dass sie das Gegenteil von dem sagte, was sie eigentlich gemeint hatte. Und wie es bei ihm ankommen würde. Er schaute sie irritiert an und räusperte sich unsicher.

"Ein Typ? Was für ein Typ? Und muss ich da was über euch wissen?" Sein Blick fing an, sie zu durchbohren. Dass er die Augen des Doktors hatte, machte die Sache noch tausendmal schlimmer. Rose bekam Panik. Sie hatte sich in Johnny verliebt. Doch eigentlich liebte sie den Doktor. Das machte all ihre Worte zu einer einzigen großen Lüge. Und was Rose letztendlich den Rest gab, war noch immer dieser Gedanke, sie könnte seine Mutter sein, auf diese paradoxe Art, die das Reisen mit einem Timelord mit sich bringen konnte.

Das Schweigen zog sich in die Länge und irgendwann ließ er ihre Hand los. Sie plumpste hart auf die Tischplatte, doch war sie völlig gefühllos und Rose zuckte nicht einmal. Ihr war so elendig zumute, wollte weinen, aber sie durfte es nicht, hohl murmelte sie ihm ein "es tut mir so Leid" zu.

Verdrossen und mit steinerner Miene stopfte er sein Essen in sich hinein, das in der Zwischenzeit an ihre Plätze gebracht worden war. Sie stocherte nur ein wenig in ihrer Mahlzeit, dann schob sie sie von sich. Letztendlich öffnete sie doch noch ihren Mund, etwas abgehackt presste sie heraus:

"Nein, es ist nichts zwischen ihm und mir, das musst du mir glauben." Dann stand sie auf und ging davon.


	7. Verlust

"Rose, bitte!" Johnny sprang auf, kramte schnell ein paar Geldscheine aus der Tasche, die er auf den Tisch legte, und rannte hinter ihr her nach draußen. Nach ein paar Metern hatte er sie auf dem Gehweg eingeholt und stellte sich ihr in den Weg.

"...Rose, es tut mir Leid! Ich... ich hätte nicht gleich so reagieren sollen. Wir kennen uns ja noch gar nicht richtig und ich weiß so wenig von dir!" Er hielt sie an den Schultern und versuchte sie am Weitergehen zu hindern. Rose schaute auf den Boden, mochte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Da nahm er seine Hand an ihr Kinn, schob es hoch und zwang sie ihn anzusehen.

"Du hast mir erst heute morgen gesagt, dass du mich liebst. Das hatte ich nicht erwartet, selbst nach jener Nacht..." Seine Stimme klang heiser und er schluckte vernehmlich. "Ich möchte, dass du weißt, auch wenn wir uns nur wenige Tage kennen, dass ich genauso fühle. Ich liebe dich! Es ist, als ob ich auf dich gewartet habe, mein ganzes Leben lang!"

"Aber das ist verrückt!"

Heiteres Gelächter entfuhr ihm. "Ich weiß!"

Für ein paar Sekunden stimmte sie in sein Lachen ein, dann wurde sie wieder von ihrem Kummer überwältigt. Auf keinen Fall konnte sie einfach so tun, als ob nichts wäre. Eigentlich wollte sie einfach nur weg. Sie riss sich aus seiner Umklammerung und ging weiter, ließ ihn stehen.

"Bedeutet es dir denn gar nichts? Bedeute ich dir nichts?" rief er ihr verloren hinterher. Aber er bekam keine Antwort.

* * *

Der Doktor marschierte noch einmal in den Laborraum im Keller, denn er brauchte unbedingt die im Gerät gespeicherten Messdaten. Die konnten ihm am besten darüber Auskunft geben, welche Art von Filtermaterial dieser Johnny versuchte herzustellen. Zum Glück waren die Studenten mittlerweile nicht mehr dort, nur der eine Kollege von vorhin saß noch im hinteren Bereich und mikroskopierte seine Proben.

Unauffällig setzte er sich an das große Gerät und zückte seinen Schallschrauber, um diverse Passwörter zu umgehen. Nach fünf Minuten Suche in den Dateien hatte er, was er brauchte. Gerade wollte sich der Timelord vom Stuhl erheben, als er angesprochen wurde.

"Meinst du, diesmal geht alles gut? In einem Monat ist der Kongress, bis dahin solltest du sichere Ergebnisse haben..." Jener Kollege war unbemerkt dicht hinter ihn getreten und blickte ihn berechnend an.

"Ach sicher doch, du kennst mich doch!" mit einem entwaffnenden Lächeln versuchte er sich dieser Person zu entledigen, doch in diesem Moment kam die andere Kollegin herein, diesmal allein, ohne ihre Studenten.

Der andere drehte sich zu ihr. "He, Eileen, kannst du uns nicht das nächste Mal vorwarnen, bevor du ne Horde Esel durchs Labor jagst?!" Sie streckte ihm kindisch die Zunge heraus und kam zu den beiden hin. Neugierig lugte sie dem Doktor über die Schulter, um zu sehen was er da trieb und streifte ihn dabei mit ihrem Busen. Der andere Kollege sah das und schnaubte los. Sie warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu, bevor sie dem Doktor ins Ohr säuselte.

"Zeig mir doch mal deine neueste Messung, ich bin ganz gespannt!" Das Schnauben hinter ihnen wurde lauter und Eileen richtete sich verärgert wieder etwas auf. "Steve, hör auf damit! Mich interessiert eben ungemein, was Johnny da herstellt!"

"Ah so, also rein an der Sache interessiert, stimmts?" die beißende Ironie in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören und der Timelord warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu. So ermuntert ging Steve noch weiter; er wusste genau, wie man Eileen auf die Palme bringen konnte und blinzelte dem Doktor verschwörerisch zu. Dann seufzte er laut auf.

"Ach Smutty, Rose und du, ihr seid so ein reizendes Paar! Hattet ihr bereits einen Termin gemacht für die gemeinsame Wohnungsbesichtigung?"

Wie angestochen kam Eileen komplett wieder in die Senkrechte und nestelte ungehalten mit einem Stift und ihrem allzeit paraten Klemmbrett. Gespannt lauerte sie dabei auf seine Antwort.

"In der Tat wollen wir nachher etwas anschauen gehen", spielte der Doktor das Spielchen mit und beobachtete genüsslich die bestürzte Reaktion der aufdringlichen Kollegin und das Feixen seines Komplizen. Nach einem Augenblick räusperte er sich. "Aber mal was anderes: Wo sind eigentlich meine Proben der letzten Monate hingekommen? Irgendwie scheine ich vergesslich geworden zu sein."

Eileen schien die Frage überhört zu haben, vielleicht war sie auch nur immer noch abgelenkt. Der andere Kollege jedoch hielt den Atem an und blickte nervös zu Eileen herüber. Dann meinte er leise: "Welche der Proben meinst du denn? Die wenigen Überreste sind doch geklaut worden..."

Ein neuerlicher Blick auf die Kollegin und er wechselte rasch das Thema. Lauthals gröhlte er los und schlug dem Doktor dabei auf die Schulter: "Und, Smutty, was meinste, sind wir am Wochenende fit? Was wettest du, gewinnen wir auswärts?"

"Oh nöö, Fußball! Ich werd mal gehen, ist eh schon Mittagspause durch. Bis später dann!" Aus den Augenwinkeln schaute sie den Doktor noch einmal enttäuscht an und verschwand dann.

Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter Eileen geschlossen, sagte Steve: "Okay, und wer sind Sie wirklich?" Ihre Blicke bohrten sich ineinander.

"Für wen halten Sie mich denn?" Der Doktor wusste, wann er jemandem etwas vorspielen konnte und wann nicht. Der andere brütete einen Moment vor sich hin, dann meinte er ernst:

"Ich würde Sie für einen Zwillingsbruder von Johnny halten, nur das trifft es nicht ganz", er winkte lässig ab, "aber lassen wir das beiseite. Der entscheidende Punkt ist vielmehr, dass Sie sich brennend für Johnnys Arbeit interessieren, ohne sie stumpf vernichten zu wollen." Er wartete gelassen ab, was sein Gegenüber dazu zu sagen hatte.

Der Timelord zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. "Das hört sich danach an, dass es bereits jemand versucht hat. Mehrfach?" Steve nickte frustriert, dann fing er an aufzuzählen.

"Verbrannt, gestohlen, verunreinigt bis zur Unkenntnis, Geräte zerstört, Dateien zerschossen... wollen Sie noch mehr hören?"

"Wir sprechen also von Sabotage, und zwar von allerhöchster Ebene... Doch warum und wer profitiert davon?" Der Doktor fuhr sich durch seine Haare. "Wer möchte verhindern, dass Frequenzfilter für elektromagnetische Wellen entwickelt werden? Vor allem, weil sie tatsächlich erst in ein paar Jahren wirklich marktfähig werden... was rede ich: Jahrzehnten!"

Der andere starrte ihn bei diesen Worten an - er hatte den scharfen Verstand eines Wissenschaftlers und es ging um sein eigenes Fachgebiet, von daher wusste er genau einzuschätzen, wie sein Gegenüber das gemeint hatte. Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Wie um alles in der Welt sollten Sie wissen, in welche Richtung sich die Keramikforschung entwickelt!"

Der Doktor ignorierte seine Frage. "Ha! Ich hab mir die ganze Zeit die falsche Frage gestellt! Die richtige Frage lautet eher: Welche Frequenzen genau wollte Johnny mit seinem neuen Material herausgefiltert bekommen? Und warum?"

"Ich glaube, das weiß nur er selbst, das sollten wir ihn mal beizeiten fragen. Das hat er nämlich niemandem bislang verraten." Steve sah scharf zum Doktor herüber. "Eins ist mir ja noch ein echtes Rätsel: Was hat Rose mit der ganzen Sache zu tun? Ich kann es beim besten Willen nicht erraten."

Bei der Nennung ihres Namens versteifte sich der Timelord leicht, bevor er betont lässig antwortete: "Rose hat mit der Sache rein gar nichts zu tun. Wir waren nur auf der Durchreise, als sie Johnny begegnete."

Steve nahm die Information zur Kenntnis, fügte nur noch hinzu: "Und wie heißen Sie, wenn ich fragen darf?"

"Ich bin der Doktor. Einfach nur der Doktor." Er nahm sich ein kleines Probenfläschchen von der aktuellen Charge, steckte es sich in die Tasche und wandte sich zum Ausgang.

"Armer Smutty", murmelte Steve, als der fremde Besucher gegangen war. Es war nur allzu eindeutig, zu wem von beiden die schöne Blondine wahrhaft gehörte - und wer den kürzeren ziehen würde.

* * *

Während der Doktor zum Powell Estate zurückkehrte, war er sehr nachdenklich. Er war wirklich neugierig, was die Tardis zu der Probe sagte, die er in der Tasche hatte, sofort würde er eine genaue Analyse machen. Noch immer zermarterte er sich den Kopf, was es mit dem Material auf sich hatte - und warum solche Anstrengungen unternommen wurden, es gar nicht erst entwickelt zu sehen. Was sollte verhindert werden?

Und was er außerdem noch unbedingt durch die Verstärkungsschaltkreise der Tardis untersucht haben musste: die Gegenwart eines weiteren Timelords. Und zwar eines bestimmten... es konnte zwar nicht sein, denn er wusste mit Sicherheit, dass keiner übrig war - er war der letzte der Timelords! Doch es gab einen Namen, der in Johnnys Unterlagen aufgetaucht war: der Name seines größten Widersachers. Der Master.

Unwillkürlich blieb er stehen, schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein und aus. Ein unterschwelliges Gefühl kam in ihm auf, als würde ihm etwas entgehen, wie ein Flügelschlag aus dem Augenwinkel heraus... und dann war es wieder verschwunden. Das einzige Geräusch in ihm drin war der Viertakt-Schlag seiner Herzen.

Als er bei den Powell Estate-Häusern ankam, war er kurz am überlegen, ob er zuvor Rose einen Besuch abstattete, doch die Analyse genoss Vorrang, entschied er dann. Zügig bog er um die Ecke des letzten Wohnblocks, nur um auf die leere Stelle zu starren, an der sonst seine Tardis parkte.

* * *

Und er hatte gedacht, sie sei nicht wie die anderen. Sie sei anders, erhaben, sei es wert, dass man für sie ins kalte Wasser springt. Was hatte ihr Liebesgeständnis schon an Wert - so einfach dahin gesagt nach einer wilden Nacht? Er fühlte sich verraten, bloßgestellt, dass er sich dazu hatte hinreißen lassen, ihr diese Worte zu erwidern. Dabei bedeuteten sie ihm alles, und ihr scheinbar nichts.

Ihm wurde heiß und es trieb ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht - bei dem Gedanken, dass sie jetzt über ihn lachte, ihn wegen seiner Aufrichtigkeit verhöhnen würde, irgendwo zusammen mit ihrem Typen, mit dem sie reiste. Sollte sie bloß schnell aus seinem Leben verschwinden! Am besten vergrub er sich in seine Arbeit - er hatte sich eh schon viel zu stark von seinem Projekt ablenken lassen.

Er fühlte sich matt, ein Stündchen Mittagsschlaf konnte ihm nur gut tun, dann würde er bis in die Puppen am Schreibtisch hängen. Automatisch steuerte er auf seine Wohnung zu, und innen angekommen, schmiss er seinen Pulli auf den Sessel und warf sich bäuchlings aufs Bett. Nach drei tiefen Atemzügen ins Kissen hinein fing er an zu stöhnen: Alles an dieser Bettwäsche roch nach ihr, nach ihren Haaren, ihrem Parfum, selbst das rosa Haarband lag noch auf seinem Nachttisch.

Er stutzte und kam hoch. Etwas anderes lag nicht mehr dort, wo es liegen sollte. Seine Uhr war verschwunden! Das Erbstück seines Vaters, weg. Nein, das konnte nicht sein - er suchte alles ab, fand aber nichts. Er schaute nach, ob bei ihm eingebrochen wurde - auch nicht. Alle weiteren Gegenstände von einigem Wert waren auch noch in der Wohnung.

Sein Groll war geweckt. Der Dieb konnte nur eine Person sein! Sie hatte sie vorhin sogar noch in der Hand gehabt und ihn danach ausgefragt. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein und auf sie hereinfallen! Bislang war er schwach vor Liebeskummer gewesen, doch jetzt fühlte er einen ungezügelten Zorn in sich hochsteigen, der seinesgleichen suchte. Er stürzte gleich einem rachsüchtigen Gott aus der Tür und auf ihren Häuserblock zu, bis zu ihrer Wohnungstür hatte er nicht ein Mal angehalten.

Es war erneut Jackie, die ihm öffnete, perplex schauten sie sich an. "Ist Rose hier?" Roses Mutter nickte nur stumm und mit halb geöffnetem Mund, als er auch schon an ihr vorbei durch den Flur und ins Wohnzimmer stürmte. Sein Alptraum wurde Wirklichkeit, er sah Rose in den Armen eines anderen Mannes, der sich nun zu ihm umdrehte. Auf den Anblick seines Spiegelbildes war er nicht gefasst.


	8. Flucht

"Wer... wer sind Sie? Sie ähch-" seine Stimme war plötzlich weg. Rose ließ von seinem Ebenbild ab und trat ihm ein paar Schritte entgegen, bevor sie unschlüssig stehen blieb. Der Fremde im braunen Mantel antwortete in ruhigem Tonfall. Es war seine eigene Stimme, was es ihm eiskalt den Rücken hinunterlaufen ließ.

"Ich bin der Doktor. Aber das ist im Moment zweitrangig. Wir haben da ein Problem, und zwar kein geringfügiges, würde ich sagen!"

Aufgeregt mischte Rose sich ein. "Johnny... es ist nicht so wie du denkst!" Warum nur wusste sie, dass dieser Satz sowieso niemals funktionierte? Johnnys brennender Blick hinderte sie am weiterreden.

"So, das ist also der Mann, mit dem du herumreist, nehme ich an? ...dem du 'assistierst'?" Das letzte Wort betonte er in beißender Ironie, während sich rote Flecke auf seinem Gesicht bildeten. "Jetzt wird mir einiges klar. Es war in Wirklichkeit sein Gesicht, das du gesehen hast, als du mich letzte Nacht gewollt hast, ist es nicht so?" Er war untröstlich, fühlte sich um seine Liebe betrogen.

"Es tut mir Leid, so Leid!" Sie brach vor Scham errötend ab, hier in Anwesenheit des Doktors konnte sie nicht offen darüber sprechen, zumal Johnny gerade schon viel zu viel preisgegeben hatte. Und erst recht konnte sie nicht zugeben, wen sie tatsächlich liebte. Sie würde damit einen der Männer zutiefst verletzen und den anderen brüskieren, egal wie sie es auch sagte.

Der Doktor unterband jedoch jeden weiteren emotionalen Ausbruch, indem er laut zischte und sich den Zeigefinger auf den Mund legte. Er wandte sich an Jackie, die im Türrahmen erschienen war.

"So Jackie, und nun erzählen Sie doch mal, was genau los war. Ich habe das Gefühl, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit zur Verfügung!" Jackie schaute den Timelord unsicher an und zögerte kleinlaut so ganz gegen ihre Art, denn sie spürte, dass mehr in der Luft lag als der übliche Ärger.

"Also als ich eben bei den Nachbarn von Gegenüber vorbeikam - Rose, du kennst doch die Hendersons, nicht wahr? - ja also erzählten die, sie hätten vorhin mit angesehen, wie so ein Trupp unter großem Polizeiaufgebot mit einem LKW hier war und sie die blaue Box weggeholt haben! Das muss heute Vormittag irgendwann gewesen sein."

"Diese Notrufzelle? Was hat die blaue Kiste mit allem zu tun?" Johnnys Blick wanderte zwischen allen Anwesenden verständnislos hin und her.

"Das hat etwas damit zu tun...", der Doktor zog mehrere Blatt Papier aus seiner Tasche und glättete die zerknickten Seiten.

"Aber... das sind ja meine Notizen!" rief Johnny empört aus. Der Doktor tippte mit dem Finger auf eine bestimmte Stelle, an der Johnny herumgekritzelt und gemalt hatte, so konnte man meinen. Rose bekam große Augen.

"Das sind doch Timelord-Symbole, gallifreyische Schriftzeichen!" an Johnny gewandt setzte sie hinzu: "wie die Ornamente auf der Uhr!"

"Die Uhr!" Ihm fiel siedend heiß wieder ein, warum er überhaupt hierher gekommen war, und sah Rose vorwurfsvoll an. "Sie ist weg! Und du hast sie genommen! Gib's zu, Rose, das musst du gewesen sein..."

"Wie bitte? Weg, sagst du? Aber..." Sie starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

Angesichts ihres arglosen Gesichts wurde er unsicher. Er hatte schon immer die Gabe besessen, genau zu erkennen, wenn ihn jemand anlog, und hier konnte er nur echte Überraschung spüren.

"Nur wer sollte sie sonst genommen haben, wenn du es nicht warst?" Die Situation wurde mehr und mehr zu einem surrealen Alptraum für ihn. Er schaute wieder zum Doktor herüber, der seinen Ausbruch komplett ignoriert hatte und noch immer auf die Notizen starrte. Ungehalten warf er einen näheren Blick auf seine eigenen Zeichnungen.

"Ich hab doch nur ein wenig herumgekritzelt. Wahrscheinlich hab ich unbewusst die Muster der Uhr frei nachgezeichnet...", er fragte sich mittlerweile selbst, was mit ihm bloß los war.

"Was steht denn da, Doktor? Ergeben die Symbole denn einen Sinn? Und wie kann Johnny einfach in gallifreyisch schreiben?" hakte Rose bestürzt nach. Das konnte doch nicht sein, Johnny war doch ein Mensch! Der Timelord las ihnen stirnrunzelnd vor.

"Da steht: 'Wenn der Master auf Erden weilt, in dem Jahr das nie war' und noch 'Der Geist muss fließen können, um ihn zu stoppen' und hier, weiter unten, noch eine Zahl, die eine Frequenz darstellen soll sowie der Begriff 'Verstärkung', auch noch stark herausgehoben", er schaute dem Anderen konzentriert ins Gesicht, "Können Sie damit irgendwas anfangen, Johnny? Sagt Ihnen das etwas?"

Der Angesprochene wollte zuerst mit dem Kopf schütteln, dann zögerte er jedoch. "Der Geist muss fließen können... hört sich sehr poetisch an. Erinnert mich aber eher an das, was ich mit meiner Arbeit anstrebe", er schaute den Doktor verstört an, "aber verraten Sie mir zuerst, warum ich ausgerechnet Ihnen vertrauen soll? Zumal ich keinen Schimmer habe, was hier eigentlich gespielt wird! Und warum Sie aussehen wie ich!"

Seine Frustration war offensichtlich und ließ die Stimme des Doktors weich klingen, während er ihn mitleidig ansah. "Bitte, Johnny - vorerst sollten Sie nur so viel erfahren: Ich bin auf Ihrer Seite! Außerdem bin ich derjenige, der Ihnen verraten kann, wer Sie sind, wo Sie herkommen. Aber davon später, zuerst muss ich wissen, was es hiermit auf sich hat."

Rose hielt den Atem an und griff ihm an den Arm. "Kennen Sie Mutter und Vater?" flüsterte sie erregt. Er nickte ihr stumm zu und wartete auf Johnnys weitere Erklärung.

"Ich hab es bislang niemandem gesagt: Ich versuche einen Verstärker zu entwickeln, der die Schwingungen von Hirnströmen verstärkt. Hierzu müssen andere Frequenzen allerdings ausgeblendet werden. Quasi eine Art telepathischer Verstärker..."

"Warum, was hat dich dazu getrieben?" fragte Rose irritiert.

Er zögerte nachdenklich. "...ich weiß es gar nicht. Es war schon immer in meinem Kopf und ließ nicht mehr los."

Der Doktor nickte vor sich hin. "So ergibt es einen Sinn. Los, kommen Sie mit, wir müssen zur Universität und die Proben sichern. Dort sehen wir weiter." Er forderte die anderen auf, mitzukommen und schob Rose vor sich her.

Stur blieb Johnny im Wohnzimmer stehen und ballte die Fäuste. "Ich gehe nirgendwo hin, und außerdem: Was ist denn jetzt mit der verschwundenen Uhr? Wer hat sie und wie bekomme ich sie wieder?"

"Das wird sich bald finden. Vertrauen Sie mir, alles wird gut!" beschwichtigte der Timelord sein menschliches Ebenbild. "Kommen Sie einfach nur mit."

Als er an Jackie vorbeikam, die die ganze Zeit über verwirrt in der Tür gestanden hatte, tätschelte er sie kurz an der Schulter und meinte: "Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Jackie, Sie wissen doch, ich passe stets gut auf Rose auf."

* * *

Während sie auf dem Weg zur Universität waren, bemühte Rose sich möglichst von beiden fernzuhalten. Immer wieder warf sie Johnny einen heimlichen Seitenblick zu, um zu erkennen, wie es ihm ging - er tat ihr so Leid, der Liebeskummer zerdrückte ihn und gleichzeitig war etwas unweltlich grimmiges, erzürntes an ihm, wie sie es nur noch beim Doktor, wenn auch selten, hatte beobachten können. Nun, es lag sicherlich daran, dass er dem Timelord ja auch ansonsten so sehr glich.

Und dann der Doktor! Er wusste also um die Herkunft seines menschlichen Doppelgängers und ließ sie trotzdem im Ungewissen, obwohl er doch wusste, wie sehr sie sich in der Zwickmühle befand! Ob er sich auf diese Art an ihr rächen wollte? Brodelte noch immer die Eifersucht in ihm, so wie sie es zuvor bereits meinte gespürt zu haben?

Doch der Timelord sah eher nachdenklich und angespannt aus, die Erkenntnisse der letzten Stunden schienen ihn ernsthaft beunruhigt zu haben. Rose konnte sich irgendwann nicht mehr zurückhalten.

"Doktor was hat das denn nun alles zu bedeuten? Und wer ist bitteschön der Master?"

Alarmiert schaute er sich um, bevor er leise antwortete. "Ein anderer Timelord!"

Johnny fragte laut dazwischen. "Timelords? Was sind das denn jetzt wieder für Typen?"

"Ich bin ein Timelord. Aber bitte nicht so laut und auch nicht hier! Lasst uns warten, bis wir im Institut sind", nervös schaute er sich erneut um. Rose blieb unwillkürlich stehen.

"Aber Sie sind doch der letzte! Wie kann es dann noch einen anderen geben?"

"Kommen Sie weiter, Rose!" Der Doktor hatte es wirklich eilig.

Im Institut angekommen marschierte der Doktor vorweg und zielstrebig in Johnnys Arbeitszimmer, die anderen beiden folgten auf dem Fuße. Bis auf Eileen war niemand anwesend, jedoch ließ sich jetzt nicht mehr vermeiden, dass zumindest sie die beiden Doppelgänger gleichzeitig zu Gesicht bekam. Sie starrte zuerst den Doktor an, dann sah sie rüber zu Johnny, und ihr Mund öffnete und schloss sich wieder.

Der Timelord ignorierte die Frau völlig und ging geradewegs zu Johnnys Schrank und fing an, seine Probenflaschen zu untersuchen.

"Welche sind Ihre neuesten Proben, Johnny? Wir müssen sie in Sicherheit bringen und Ihre aktuellsten Unterlagen gleich mit."

Nachdem Eileen aus ihrer Starre erwachte, floh sie aus dem Raum. Rose musste trotz der ernsten Lage grinsen, denn ihr war bewusst, dass Eileen dem Doktor vorhin total auf den Leim gegangen war.

"Für die Proben der letzten Woche müssen wir aber nach unten ins Labor."

Nachdem Johnny und der Doktor noch ein paar Einzelheiten durchgesprochen hatten, setzten sie sich nach unten in Bewegung.

* * *

_"Dringend! Die Zielperson hat Verdacht geschöpft. Ist am Arbeitsplatz anzutreffen. Ende."_

Er schaltete sein Handy ab und lehnte sich nachdenklich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Das waren interessante Neuigkeiten. So langsam schien sich sein Doktorchen doch zu einer ernsten Bedrohung zu entwickeln, die er auszuschalten hatte. Was auch immer der andere Timelord vorgehabt hatte, um seine Pläne zu durchkreuzen, nun war es genug.

Bislang hatte er ihn an der langen Leine laufen lassen, hatte seinem niedlichen menschlichen Treiben nebenbei und nur aus der Ferne zugeschaut. Selbstverständlich ließ er ihn überwachen; er spielte ein wenig mit ihm und hatte seinen irren Spaß daran, dem Doktor seine Bauklötzchen kaputtzumachen, wann immer dieser etwas erreicht hatte.

Außerdem hatte er bei der Gelegenheit auch herausfinden wollen, wo er seine Tardis versteckte. Was sich ja nun endlich - wenn auch nach viel zu langer Zeit - gelohnt hatte. Er rieb sich die Hände. Jetzt musste er sich nur noch Zutritt verschaffen, dann hatte er alle Freiheiten, die er sich wünschen konnte. Denn jene Tardis würde nicht auf nur einen Start- beziehungsweise Zielort arrettiert sein. Und sollte er es nicht schaffen, konnte er ihn sich immer noch vorführen lassen und ihn dazu zwingen - aber nur im absoluten Notfall, denn das machte weniger Spaß als es selbst zu schaffen. Zu wissen, dass er ihn jederzeit unter Kontrolle hatte, wenn er es nur wollte, war ihm bislang genug.

Süffisant drückte er auf einen Knopf auf seinem Schreibtisch. "Miss Flanders, bitte sagen Sie all meine Termine für diesen Nachmittag ab und lassen mir meinen Wagen in zehn Minuten bereitstellen, danke sehr."

Dann zückte der Verteidigungsminister erneut sein Handy und verständigte die Polizei.

* * *

"Doktor, nun erklären Sie doch mal Näheres! Was soll das mit dem Master sein, diesem anderen Timelord?" Rose wollte es jetzt endlich alles wissen.

"Wie ich bereits sagte: Der Master ist ein Timelord, so wie ich. Normalerweise sollte er tot sein, so wie alle anderen meiner Art", der Doktor musste automatisch schlucken, "doch wenn Johnny schreibt, dass er hier unter uns weilt, dann muss er irgendwie überlebt haben."

Plötzlich fasste er sich entsetzt an den Kopf. "Wenn der Master meine Tardis hat, dann weiß ich nicht, was daraus noch entstehen kann!"

"Sie meinen, der Master hat die Tardis abschleppen lassen? Hätte der denn so viel Macht, ganz einfach die Polizei für so etwas in Anspruch zu nehmen?"

In dem Moment betrat Steve gehetzt das Labor und blieb ruckartig in der Tür stehen. Nach einer Schrecksekunde drehte er sich um, warf noch einen schnellen Blick in den Gang und schloss dann die Tür mit Bedacht. Er blickte in die Runde und sah dann den Doktor ernst an.

"Falls Ihr es noch nicht wisst: Man fahndet nach euch! Ich an eurer Stelle würde mich ganz schnell verdrücken! Am besten durch den Keller, denn noch suchen sie oben im Arbeitszimmer nach euch. Okay, beziehungsweise suchen sie nach einem Dr. John Smith", sein Blick wanderte zu Johnny rüber und grinste ihn verschmitzt an. "Sie und Rose scheinen sie zum Glück nicht auf dem Schirm zu haben, aber bei Ihrem Gesicht, Doktor, würde ich denen nicht in die Finger geraten wollen..."

Bestürzt starrte Johnny seinen Kollegen an. "Du weißt Bescheid? Ich meine... über den Doktor und alles andere?" Der andere zuckte dazu nur mit den Schultern, blinzelte ihm dann aber ermunternd zu.

"Ich weiß genug, dass ich dich zumindest warnen konnte. Los, haut ab, bevor sie kommen!" Und als die drei überstürzt das Labor verließen, rief er ihnen hinterher: "Viel Glück Smutty! Ich zähl auf dich!"


	9. Gefangen

Sie rannten den Gang hinunter in Richtung Treppenhaus, als sie vor sich bereits einiges Stimmengewirr vernehmen konnten. Der Doktor lief voran, bremste dann jedoch abrupt ab, die Flucht nach oben ins Erdgeschoss war versperrt.

"Hier entlang!" Er wollte in den anderen Gang ausweichen, doch Johnny hielt ihn kurz am Arm zurück, nervös schaute er in den Gang hinein.

"Dort gibt es kein Weiterkommen, ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob es dort einen Ausgang gibt!"

Rose als letzte der Drei scheuchte sie weiter. "Ich bin da vorhin bereits ein kleines Stück langgelaufen, und der Doktor kennt den Weg ja auch!"

Der Genannte schaute sie irritiert an. "Wieso denken Sie das, Rose?" Dabei entwand er sich Johnnys Griff und lief weiter.

"Sie haben doch vorhin dort geparkt..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn sie war wie betäubt auf Höhe des Treppenabsatzes stehen geblieben. Sie hatte Fußgetrappel gehört und sich dorthin umgedreht. Jemand war die Treppe heruntergekommen und zeigte anklagend mit dem Finger auf sie. Es war Eileen, und mit ihr etliche uniformierte Beamte.

"Sie! Die Frau gehört auch dazu!" Ein bitterböser Blick funkelte aus ihren Augen.

In letzter Sekunde realisierte Rose, dass sie weiterlaufen musste, den anderen beiden hinterher, die bereits hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwunden waren. Sie hatte erst ein paar Schritte getan, als sie hinter sich laute Ausrufe hörte; eine Hand packte sie an der Schulter und riss sie zu Boden. Und dann war nichts mehr.

* * *

Ein Polizist beugte sich besorgt über sie und patschte ihr an die Wange. "Hallo? Aufwachen!" Als er sah, dass sie bei Bewusstsein war, griff er ihr unter die Arme und half ihr beim Aufstehen. Benommen schüttelte sie sich, dann wurden ihr die Hände gebunden, sie am Arm gepackt und nicht gerade sanft abgeführt.

"Aber das ist bestimmt ein großes Missverständnis!" rief sie verdrossen aus, während sie schnell noch einen letzten Blick in den Gang hinein warf, aus dem sie entfernt Stimmen vernahm. Hoffentlich waren die Beiden entkommen! Neben einem Aufgebot an Einsatzfahrzeugen der Polizei wartete auch ein dunkler großer Van vor der Tür des Instituts, zu diesem wurde sie geführt und allein eingeschlossen.

Eine Weile später beobachtete Rose, wie mehrere Polizisten das Gebäude verließen. Sie sah mit Entsetzen, wie sie in ihrer Mitte eine Person in Handschellen und in gebeugter Haltung mit sich schleiften - Johnny! Er hatte es also nicht geschafft! Sie verbog ihren Hals, um zu sehen, ob auch der Doktor unter ihnen war, doch wenigstens der Timelord schien entkommen zu sein. Auch Johnny wurde zu ihr in den Van gesperrt. Er plumpste schwerfällig neben sie auf den Rücksitz und schaute sie besorgt an.

"Alles okay?" raunte er ihr ins Ohr. Sie nickte und schob sich eng an ihn heran, soweit es ihre Handfesseln zuließen. Fürsorglich umfasste er ihre Hände mit den seinen.

"Oh Johnny! Haben sie dich doch erwischt! - Und was ist... ist mit IHM?" Sie mochte den Satz nicht deutlicher formulieren, wer wusste schon, ob nicht eine Wanze irgendwo angebracht war.

"Ihm gehts gut", hauchte er nur, dann räusperte er sich verhalten. Sie schaute wieder nach draußen, wo die Polizisten nach und nach in ihre Fahrzeuge stiegen und wegfuhren. Nur eine kleine Gruppe in zivil gekleidete Personen blieb noch vor dem Van stehen und sprach miteinander, einer telefonierte.

"Das ist doch keine normale Festnahme! Wir hätten doch gar nicht gemeinsam in einen Wagen gesperrt werden dürfen, normalerweise wird doch jeder einzeln in einem Polizeiwagen weggebracht. Ob dieser Ma-", sie biss sich auf die Lippen, als Johnny sie bestürzt ansah und ihr stumm signalisierte, nicht weiterzusprechen, "...äh jedenfalls kommt mir das spanisch vor!" Ihr Kopf schwamm ihr noch immer von ihrem Sturz und da sie nun zur Ruhe kam, wurde ihr das laute Dröhnen stark bewusst.

"Lass uns abwarten, wo sie uns hinbringen. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen Rose, alles wird gut!" Ein Spruch, den genauso gut der Doktor hätte machen können. Seufzend schmiegte sie sich an ihn, und so gut er konnte, nahm er sie in den Arm; schweigend warteten sie alles weitere ab.

Rose fragte sich plötzlich, ob es Johnny überhaupt recht war, dass sie ihm so nahe kam, nach allem, was gewesen war. Schließlich hatte er in den letzten paar Tagen eine unheilvolle Gefühlsachterbahn hinter sich gebracht, und das auch noch mit schlechtem Ausgang für ihn. Sie fühlte mit ihm, letztendlich hatte auch sie diese Achterbahnfahrt mitgemacht, nur von der anderen Seite aus.

Sie spürte einen dicken Kloß im Hals - denn sie wusste genau, dass es der Doktor war, der andere Mann, den sie liebte, und doch fühlte sie sich so sehr zu diesem Körper hingezogen, der hier dicht an ihrem war, so dicht, dass sie seinen Geruch in der Nase hatte, ihn an sich spürte.

Ihr Kopf legte sich an seine Halsbeuge, dann drehte sie ihr Gesicht zu ihm hin. Wie in Trance öffneten sich seine Lippen zu einem sanften Kuss, und so selbstverständlich erwiderte sie ihn. Dann schaute er sie zärtlich mit den Augen des Doktors an, voller Liebe, dass es ihr Herz in Stücke zerriss. Doch was war das? Er lächelte sie an, fast frohlockend - anders konnte sie es sich nicht beschreiben - und flüsterte ihr zu:

"Ich weiß es doch. Du liebst ihn, das braucht nicht gesagt werden. Doch ich werde immer in Erinnerung behalten, was wir miteinander geteilt haben. Für immer werde ich es mir im Herzen aufbewahren, Rose."

Was er da sagte, berührte Rose zutiefst, erfüllte sie selbst mit einem unbeschreiblichen Glücksgefühl. Noch einmal küsste er sie, diesmal leidenschaftlich, dann legte sie ihren Kopf wieder in seine Beuge und blieb dort so lange, bis die anderen kamen, um sie an ihren Bestimmungsort zu bringen.

* * *

Der Van fuhr in eine Tiefgarage hinein, dann wurden sie genötigt, nacheinander auszusteigen. Es ging durch diverse Flure und Treppenaufgänge bis in eine Art Werkshalle hinein. Die Männer, die sie herbrachten, waren allesamt bewaffnet und sahen eher aus wie Soldaten. Rose sah bereits von weitem, warum sie genau hierher geführt wurden, und ihr Herz klopfte um einiges schneller. Die Tardis stand in der Mitte der Halle, wie ein ehrwürdiges Ausstellungsstück in einem Museum.

Einer der Anwesenden stach aus dem militärisch wirkenden Umfeld heraus - ein adrett gekleideter Mann in den Dreißigern, mittlere Größe, kurze braune Haare, sympathisches Gesicht. Wer auch immer er war, er wusste um seine Macht, das spürte Rose. Der Mann winkte das ankommende Grüppchen zu sich heran.

"Ah da haben wir ihn ja. Wie nennst du dich momentan? Doktor Johnny Smith? Ach wie passend!" Der Mann griente richtiggehend. "Und du hast auch deine kleine menschliche Freundin mitgebracht, was?" Er konnte kaum an sich halten. "Ja für die menschlichen Weibchen hattest du ja schon immer eine Schwäche."

Sie waren mittlerweile dicht an ihn herangekommen. Johnny runzelte die Stirn und blickte etwas verwirrt auf das Szenario um ihn herum und auf den leicht manisch angehauchten Menschen im Anzug, der vor ihm auf und ab getanzt hatte, während er seine Worte von sich gab.

"Und mit wem hab ich es bitteschön zu tun?" fragte Johnny nun fast schon neugierig. Trotzdem hielt er dabei Rose dicht bei sich, schob sie halbwegs hinter sich; er wollte, dass sie sicher blieb, was auch immer geschah.

"Aber ich bin's doch! Tataaaa!" Der Typ stellte sich in Pose. "Nein? Nicht erkannt? Och, das ist aber schade!" Er klang enttäuscht, dass sein Gefangener das Spiel scheinbar nicht mitspielte. "Nun, dann muss ich wohl hinnehmen, dass du doch das Dummerchen bist. Also ich bin zurzeit Harold Saxon, Großbritanniens Verteidigungsminister!" Er schien Applaus zu erwarten, der nicht kam. Er räusperte sich.

"Und was wollen Sie von mir, Herr Minister?" Johnny versuchte sich nicht ins Bockshorn jagen zu lassen, jedoch fiel es ihm schwer, gelassen zu bleiben.

"Zuerst einmal hab ich hier etwas, das ich dir zeigen muss", Mr. Saxon schmunzelte jetzt, "ein Kleinod, das ich fast wie zufällig auf dem Nachttisch in einer bestimmten Wohnung gefunden habe."

Sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter, während er genüsslich eine Uhr an einer Kette aus seiner Jackentasche zog und sie in die Höhe hielt, dabei ließ er sie leicht hin und her schwingen.

"Meine Uhr! - Aber... warum haben Sie sie mir genommen?" Johnny reagierte nun doch verärgert und schaute sich hektisch um. "Und was soll das Ganze hier? Ich versteh's nicht!"

"Aber aber, mein Lieber! Mit der Uhr wollte ich nur sichergehen, dass ich bekomme, was ich will. Als Pfand sozusagen." Süffisant steckte er sich die Uhr wieder in die Tasche. "Und außerdem halte ich dich damit in Schach. Nicht dass du dich noch meiner Kontrolle entziehst..."

Die Einlassungen machten Johnny nur noch verwirrter denn je, er schüttelte den Kopf. "Was wollen Sie? Und wie kontrollieren Sie mich mit der Uhr?"

Auf einen Schlag war der Tonfall todernst. "Öffne mir die Tardis!"

"Die was? Die Ta-", Johnny drehte sich unwillkürlich zu Rose um, dann sofort wieder zurück, "Tardis? Sie meinen die blaue Notrufzelle hier? Wie in aller Welt soll ich die bloß öffnen können, wenn sie nicht eh offen ist? Rose, fass doch mal an den Griff und probiers aus!"

Er nickte ihr ermunternd zu, als sie ihn überrascht ansah, und trat mit zur Tür.

Noch hatte sie den Griff nicht erreicht, als beide Flügel von selbst aufgingen, und der Doktor in der Tür stand.

"Haben Sie mich vermisst?" Der Doktor lächelte Rose verschmitzt an, während Johnny sich dem fassungslosen Minister zuwandte und dann gleichmütig sagte: "Die Uhr kannst du gerne behalten, als Andenken - Master!"

Rose und Johnny sprangen zum Timelord in die Tardis, schlossen die Türen in Windeseile hinter sich, als die blaue Kiste sich auch schon mit ein paar lauten Seufzern in Luft auflöste und einen wutschnaubenden Master hinter sich ließ.


	10. Zwei Dumme

Sie waren Hals über Kopf den Gang entlang geflüchtet und hatten am Treppenaufgang gestoppt, doch nach oben konnten sie nicht, was bedeutete, sie mussten zur anderen Seite hin weiterlaufen. Johnny hatte ihn am Arm gefasst und ihn voller Nervosität zurückgehalten. Aber Rose hatte sie weitergescheucht.

"Ich bin da vorhin bereits ein kleines Stück langgelaufen, und der Doktor kennt den Weg ja auch!" ließ Rose sich hinter ihnen vernehmen.

Das irritierte ihn, während er Johnnys Hand von seinem Arm schüttelte und weiterlief. "Wieso denken Sie das, Rose?"

"Sie haben doch vorhin dort geparkt..."

Er überlegte fieberhaft, welcher wichtige Umstand ihm gerade entschlüpft war. Dabei war ihm das sonderbare Verhalten von Johnny nicht entgangen, er konnte es jedoch nicht so ganz in den Zusammenhang bringen, vor allem nach der kryptischen Bemerkung von Rose gerade eben. Apropos Rose: wieso war sie eigentlich plötzlich verstummt?

Der Doktor drehte sich in vollem Lauf zu ihr um und bemerkte, dass sie nicht mehr bei ihnen war. Abrupt blieb er stehen und stieß dabei fast mit Johnny zusammen, der ihm auf dem Fuße folgte.

"Was hat sie damit gemeint? Und was macht sie noch da hinten!" Er stöhnte, als ihm klar wurde, dass der Keller hinter ihnen voller Menschen war - und Rose wahrscheinlich mitten unter ihnen.

Johnny ignorierte untypischerweise die Frage nach Rose völlig und wippte von einem Fuß auf den anderen. "Lassen Sie uns hier einfach weg, ich hab ein ganz ungutes Gefühl!"

Moment mal! Rose hatte also gedacht, er sei vorhin mit der Tardis hier gewesen, denn sie hatte sie hier gesehen... und Johnny war nervös wie sonst was...

"Ha!" Das hieß, hier war definitiv ein Wahrnehmungsfilter am Werk. "Kommen Sie weiter, ich könnte wetten, dass wir gleich..." Aufgeregt zog er seinen Begleiter hinter sich her und als sie um die nächste Ecke bogen, gewahrte der Timelord die blaue Kiste - seine Tardis! Sie stand hinter diversen alten Schrankteilen und anderem Sperrmüll versteckt, voller Staub, der das Blau in einen Grauton verwandelt hatte. Man konnte ahnen, dass seit Jahren kein Mensch mehr hier gewesen war, um aufzuräumen und sauberzumachen.

Er begann wie wild, die alten Möbelstücke zur Seite zu schieben und wegzustoßen, während Johnny hinter ihm stehengeblieben war und völlig ungläubig auf die hölzerne Notrufzelle starrte. Die Geräusche und das Stimmengewirr wurden lauter, was den Doktor weiter antrieb, bis er die Tür erreicht hatte und seinen Schlüssel zückte. Mit einem hektischen Griff nach Johnnys Ärmel zog er ihn kurzerhand mit sich hinein und schloss die Tür gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor einer der Verfolger sie entdecken konnte, und atmete dann tief ein und wieder aus. Wieder daheim! Oder doch nicht?

Eine gespenstische Stille umfing sie im ungewohnt dunklen Kontrollraum, jedoch war der Timelord kaum ein paar Schritte zur Konsole gelaufen, hörte er sie schnurren, ein seufzendes Aufflackern, fast wie eine schüchterne Begrüßung. Als er dann zart über ihre Korallenstreben in der Mitte strich, zuckte eine Überspannung durch den Raum und wie durch Zauberhand leuchtete ein Bereich nach dem anderen in einem güldenen Schein auf. Auch der Mittelteil der Konsole erwachte zum Leben und erstrahlte in einem hellen weißblauen Licht.

Der Doktor schaute in gewohntem Enthusiasmus zu Johnny herüber, der wie betäubt dastand. "Na - was sagen Sie?"

"Es... es ist... es ist fast so, als ob ich das hier kennen müsste!" Panik flackerte in seinem Blick auf, mit einer Hand klammerte er sich krampfhaft am Geländer fest. Doch der Doktor ließ ihm Zeit, sich zu sammeln, denn als erstes hatte er die Gegend abzuscannen und zu schauen, was aus Rose geworden war. Sein Monitor zeigte jedoch keine Bewegung in ihrer Nähe an, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass sie Rose geschnappt hatten.

Ein Plan musste also her, sie da wieder wegzuholen. Und noch etwas musste dringend wiedergeholt werden, bevor der Master genügend Zeit und Gelegenheit hatte, sie sich anzueignen... er kratzte sich am Kopf - Koordination war jetzt alles! Die vordringliche Aufgabe lag allerdings dort drüben, und die verlangte ein gewisses Fingerspitzengefühl. Er warf einen unbehaglichen Blick hinüber zu seinem Begleiter, dann seufzte er.

Irgendwie hoffte er, das einigermaßen ohne Drama über die Bühne zu kriegen, doch er wusste, er konnte schwierig sein. "Manchmal sogar eine ausgewachsene Dramaqueen", murmelte er in sich hinein. Dann raffte er sich letztendlich auf, stellte die Zielkoordinaten ein, legte einen Hebel um und steuerte die Tardis in den Vortex.

Johnny krallte sich noch stärker am Geländer fest, als die Tardis anfing hin und her zu schaukeln. Das seufzende Geräusch erschütterte ihn in den Grundfesten, es schwindelte ihn und tausend Stimmen flüsterten ihm Dinge zu, die ihm völlig unbekannt waren und gleichzeitig doch so vertraut schienen.

Und dann stand der Doktor vor ihm, der Timelord, dieser Fremde in seinem braunen Mantel, mit seinem Gesicht und seiner Statur - ihm war, als sei er ER. Diese Erkenntnis entzog ihm den Boden unter seinen Füßen, benebelt blickte er ihm in die Augen, in seine eigenen Augen.

"Halten Sie durch, Johnny, es ist bald vorbei! Vertrauen Sie mir, bald wird alles gut!"

Was war bald vorbei - was wurde gut? Johnny kniff seine Augen zusammen und versuchte den Kopf freizuschütteln - es half nichts. Diese Stimmen hatten sich in seinem Hinterkopf wie festgebissen und der Frust der letzten Zeit stürzte auf ihn ein: die beruflichen Misserfolge liefen wie ein Film vor ihm ab und überschütteten ihn mit Vorwürfen, die Last des Versagens lag schwer auf ihm, doch am allerheftigsten brannte die Eifersucht, auf genau die Person, die ihm gerade gegenüber stand. Visionen von Rose raubten ihm die Sicht, Rose, wie er sie küsste, sie liebte, wie sie fröhlich lachte. Und dann der Anblick von ihr in den Armen des Anderen - es brannte, brannte heiß und verzehrte ihn.

Fast war er bereit, sich auf diesen Anderen zu stürzen, ihn zu vernichten, als die Tardis ganz plötzlich stillstand und er wieder seine Umgebung spüren konnte, was ihn ein wenig in die Realität zurückkehren ließ. Sein Gegenüber führte ihn ruhig und besonnen zur Tür zurück - er berührte ihn nur am äußeren Ärmel und zog ihn mit sich nach draußen. Sie standen in seiner Straße, schräg gegenüber seiner Wohnung, auf dem Gehweg.

"Johnny, kommen Sie, wir müssen gemeinsam etwas erledigen", sagte der Timelord und lenkte ihn zu seiner Wohnung hin. Er folgte wie ein Schlafwandler, schloss ohne Widerstand seine Haustür auf und ging hinein, gefolgt von dem Anderen.

"Holen Sie Ihre Uhr her", der Doktor hatte den Anstand, im Wohnzimmer auf seine Rückkehr zu warten, denn ins Schlafzimmer hätte er ihn nicht gelassen. Nicht dorthin. Dabei hinterfragte er gar nicht, wieso er eine Uhr holen sollte, die gar nicht da sein konnte, weil sie gestohlen war, sondern er ging einfach und tat es. Und sie lag an ihrem gewohnten Platz.

Als Johnny sie in die Hand nahm, zuckte er überrascht zusammen und hätte sie fast wieder von sich geworfen, da sie sich ganz heiß anfühlte. Es war, als riefe sie ihn, als würden die Stimmen in seinem Hinterkopf aus dieser Uhr herauskommen. Er ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, jedoch nur zögerlich, weil er die Uhr nicht in die Nähe des Anderen lassen wollte. Etwas in seinem Inneren sagte ihm, dem Timelord nicht zu nahe zu kommen, doch irgendwie bezog er es auf seine Eifersucht. Rose war in seinen Gedanken präsent wie eh und je.

"Was ist mit Rose? Sie sagt, Sie sind kein Paar. Aber ist Ihnen eigentlich bewusst, dass sie Sie liebt? Und zwar so sehr, dass ich keine Chance bei ihr habe." Das Feuer brannte hell in ihm, und vor Frustration ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten. Trostlos verschloss Johnny die Augen, und als er sie wieder öffnete, wurde sein lodernder Blick drohend. "Behandeln Sie sie gut, sonst werde ich Ihnen alle Knochen brechen!"

"Lassen Sie uns zurück in die Tardis gehen, dort ist es sicherer!" der Doktor schluckte und bemühte sich, zu ihm durchzudringen, doch alles, was er sagte, kam bei Johnny undeutlich an, wie ein leises Murmeln. Das Beste hoffend, hielt er zu dem völlig benommenen Menschen intuitiv eine gewisse Distanz, als sie die Wohnung verließen und zur Tardis zurückkehrten.

"Was hat es nun mit der Uhr auf sich? Was wissen Sie darüber?" Auch wenn ihm seine Sinne nicht richtig gehorchten und die Stimmen ihn benebelten, versuchte ein Rest seines Verstandes einen Sinn in allem zu erkennen. War er etwa der verschollene Sohn aus einem märchenhaften Land? Und hatte Rose damit irgendwie zu tun?

Der Doktor blickte ihm lange ins Gesicht, dann streckte er seine Arme aus und zeigte um sich herum. "Dies hier ist die Tardis. Es ist ein Raumschiff und auch eine Zeitmaschine. Deine Zeitmaschine! Denn du bist ein Timelord, so wie ich." Ein leises Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.

"Es wird nicht einfach für dich. Doch ich glaube, es ist das Beste, es jetzt zu beenden. Öffne deine Taschenuhr, dann wirst du alles erfahren. Ich werde dich für einen Augenblick alleine lassen, damit du dich vorbereiten kannst, bevor du die Uhr einfach öffnest. Viel Glück dabei!"

Bevor er Johnny im Kontrollraum zurückließ, lächelte er ihn noch einmal aufmunternd an und verschwand dann selbst in den hinteren Räumen der Tardis. 

* * *

"Hey, ach hier bist du!" Der Timelord schaute in die Bibliothek und entdeckte sein Alter Ego in dem großen Ohrensessel, in ein Buch vertieft, das sich mit den technischen Details des Chamäleonbogens beschäftigte. Dieser sah auf und schenkte ihm einen langen und ernsthaft prüfenden Blick. Dann nickte er ihm zu.

"Ich sehe, du bist wohlauf!" Es sprach Neugier aus ihm, jedoch wagte er es nicht, ihn zu fragen, wie die Erfahrung gewesen war. Denn es war offensichtlich, dass es ihn zu viel gekostet hatte - abgesehen vom physischen Schmerz saß das Trauma tief. Eine Frage musste er dann aber doch stellen.

"Hat es sich am Ende ausgezahlt? Sich zum Menschen zu machen?"

"Ja", mehr wollte der Timelord zuerst nicht dazu sagen, doch dann setzte er hinzu, "es waren Dinge notwendig, die getan werden mussten. Du weißt, dass wir niemals wegsehen. Dass wir nicht weggehen, ohne uns bemüht zu haben, die Dinge in Ordnung zu bringen. Egal was es kostet."

Frustriert sah er zu Boden und schwieg. Zu viel Schmerz hatte er durchmachen müssen, das spürte der andere Timelord. Dann kam plötzlich Leben in die ältere Inkarnation.

"Was ist mit Rose? Ich hab den Faden verloren, wo ist sie abgeblieben?"

"Die Polizei hat sie sicherlich festgesetzt und dem Master übergeben. - Rose..." Er schaute seinem Gegenüber ins Gesicht. "Was... was wird aus ihr? Ich meine, später", der Andere nickte, wusste worauf sein jüngeres Selbst hinauswollte. Er schluckte, eigentlich wollte er ihm nicht zu viel verraten.

"Ich-Wir werden sie verlieren, in der Schlacht. Und du wirst es ihr nicht mehr sagen können." Er schaute wieder zu Boden, dann ihm offen ins Gesicht. "Tu es jetzt! Tu es wenigstens einmal, für uns beide. Auch wenn du alles hinterher vergessen haben wirst, werde ich die Gewissheit haben, dass es gesagt wurde!" Er räusperte sich bewegt, und sein jüngeres Ich wechselte taktvoll das Thema.

"Steckt wirklich der Master hinter allem?"

"Oh ja! Ich habe mit der gesamten Aktion versucht ihn aufzuhalten. Der Master ist Großbritanniens Verteidigungsminister und wird sogar später noch Premierminister. Und alles hat er einem satellitengestützten Mobiltelefonnetz zu verdanken. Du weißt, er verstand es schon immer, die Massen zu beeinflussen", er lächelte freudlos, "und diesmal hat er mich kalt erwischt. Ich brauchte unbedingt ein stabiles Tool, um ihm erfolgreich Widerstand leisten zu können, und das zu entwickeln, brauchte ich Zeit." Jetzt lachte er den anderen an, denn der Begriff Zeit war schon immer ein Gegenstand zahlloser Witze gewesen, die er mit sich selbst gemacht hatte. Dann wurde er wieder ernst.

"Ich weiß, ich hätte das Tabu nicht brechen sollen, unsere Zeitlinien längerfristig zu kreuzen, aber diesmal war es notwendig. - Am Besten setzt du mich bei unserem Freund Steve ab, dann kann ich mich um Rose kümmern. Und wenn der Master deine Tardis hat, ist es mehr als wahrscheinlich, dass er mich - also Johnny Smith - herholen lässt, um sich Einlass zu verschaffen. Rose und ich werden dort sein, und du fliegst meine Sexy in sich selbst hinein und parkst dort, dann kannst du uns wieder einsammeln, okay?"

Er fing an zu grinsen. "Ich seh schon, du hattest den gleichen Gedanken! Wie war das noch, was pflegen die Menschen zu sagen? Zwei Dumme, ein Gedanke!" Beide lachten herzlich miteinander und schritten zur Tat. 

* * *

Das große Gerät zirpte und piepte, als es die nächsten Messungen ausführte, und Steve runzelte die Stirn, denn er konnte die angezeigten Werte nicht richtig interpretieren. Schade, dass Johnny nicht da war, der hätte das mit ihm ausdiskutieren können... Mal abgesehen davon, dass er sich eh nicht richtig konzentrieren konnte, denn dass die Drei jetzt gerade dort draußen von der Polizei gejagt wurden, war ziemlich aufwühlend. Jedoch musste er den Anschein geben, gerade seine Arbeit zu tun, um nicht aufzufallen, falls sie die Labore überprüfen würden.

Ein anderes Geräusch überlagerte plötzlich die gewohnte Melodie der SHRIMP-II, ein an- und abschwellendes Zirren in der Luft, und diverse Blätter Altpapier flatterten durch den Raum. Irritiert schaute er sich um, nur um eine große blaue Box, etwas größer als ein Kleiderschrank, in der hinteren Ecke des Labors aus dem Nichts auftauchen zu sehen.

Aus der sich öffnenden Tür trat Johnny heraus und griente ihn an, dann löste sich die Erscheinung auch schon wieder in Luft auf, während dieses Geräusch erneut erklang und ein Luftwirbel das Papier wieder fliegen ließ.

"Hey Steve! Alles klar bei dir?" Der Kollege war sprachlos und weiß wie die Wand.

Kaum hatte Johnny es ausgesprochen, ging die Labortür auf und Eileen betrat den Raum zusammen mit mehreren Polizisten. Sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf den Timelord.

"Der da, das ist John Smith!"


	11. Abschied

"Allons-y meine Lieben!" Gewohnt quirlig turnte der Doktor um die Konsole herum, drückte nebenbei diverse Knöpfe und legte in einer Art Ballett etliche Schalter um, so dass Rose in heiteres Gelächter ausbrach. Die Erleichterung über die zügige Rettung war ihr anzusehen.

Johnny war währenddessen dicht bei Rose stehengeblieben, und während die Tardis durch den Vortex schlingerte, hielt er sie fest in seinen Armen. Rose ließ es zu, linste jedoch nervös zum Doktor hinüber, doch dieser war mit sich selbst beschäftigt und schien die beiden kurzerhand zu übersehen, und so entspannte sie sich nach kurzer Zeit. Und dann erklang das Signal der Landung und alles war still. Der Augenblick war gekommen.

"Leb wohl, Rose! Ich werde unsere Zeit miteinander für immer in Erinnerung behalten!" murmelte er etwas atemlos in ihr Haar, irgendwie musste er das noch einmal ausgesprochen haben. Während sie ihn etwas verwirrt anschaute, beugte er sich vor und nahm mit einem stillen Kuss Abschied, dann nickte er dem Doktor noch einmal zu und verschwand im hinteren Bereich der Tardis.

"Äh wo geht Johnny hin? - Ich meine: Wo geht er da hinten hin? Der Ausgang ist in der anderen Richtung!" Rose drehte sich irritiert um ihre eigene Achse. Bevor der Doktor antwortete, schaute er auf seinen Monitor, wartete ein paar Sekunden und legte erneut etliche Hebel um. Dann blickte er auf und räusperte sich laut.

"Er ist in seine Tardis gestiegen und wird jetzt sicherlich in seiner Wohnung die Uhr wieder an ihren Platz legen, damit der Master auch eine zum wegnehmen hat", ein Ansatz eines Lächelns angesichts dieses Lausbubenstreichs erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

"SEINE Tardis?!" Rose verstand die Welt nicht mehr. "Doktor! Erklären Sie mir auf der Stelle, was hier los ist! Wer ist Johnny? Wieso besitzt er eine eigene Tardis?" Sie schnappte fast über - Johnnys Kuss brannte noch immer heiß auf ihren Lippen und sie wollte jetzt einfach nicht mehr im Ungewissen bleiben.

Der Doktor kam um die Mittelkonsole herum und blieb dicht vor ihr stehen.

"Johnny ist... er ist ich, in meiner Zukunft. Ich habe mich zum Menschen gemacht, mit dem Chamäleonbogen, um mich vor dem Master zu verstecken und etwas vorzubereiten, was ich später brauchen werde, um ihn erfolgreich bekämpfen zu können. Dabei bin ich komplett verwandelt worden und ich habe keine Ahnung mehr von meiner Existenz als Timelord gehabt. Ich hatte sogar auch eine erfundene Vergangenheit, an die ich geglaubt habe. Alles war in jener Uhr eingeschlossen."

Er zog seine Stirn kraus, "nur scheinbar hab ich wohl nicht damit gerechnet, in dieser menschlichen Form ausgerechnet Ihnen zu begegnen, Rose", dieser Umstand war ihm selbst ein Rätsel.

Auch Rose war erschüttert - Johnny war der Doktor! Was dies alles implizierte, warf sie völlig um.

"Und... und eben gerade, da war er bereits wieder der Doktor? Das heißt, er konnte sich an alles gewesene erinnern?" als er nickte, schaute sie dem Doktor in die Augen und setzte leise hinzu: "...und empfand er als Mensch das gleiche wie als Timelord?"

"Ja, das tat er, das weiß ich sicher." Er schluckte ein paar Male, dann ergriff er mutig ihre Hand mit beiden Händen und legte sie sich auf seine wild auf- und abwärtsfahrende Brust und schaute sie mit großen Augen an. Es sollte ausgesprochen werden.

"Rose Tyler, ich liebe dich. Mit all meinen Herzen."

* * *

Der Herbstkongress der Geowissenschaftlichen Vereinigung war wie jedes Jahr gut besucht und aus allen Richtungen der Welt strömte die Exzellenz herbei, um die neuesten Errungenschaften aus den Forschungslaboren in sich aufzusaugen und neue Kontakte zu knüpfen. Der Doktor hatte Steve instruiert, ihn zu seinem Vortrag dort anzumelden und alle nötigen Formalitäten im Vorfeld zu erledigen, wennmöglich heimlich, an der geschätzten Kollegin Eileen vorbei.

Und so saß der Timelord nun etwas gelangweilt in seiner Nachmittagsveranstaltung im Publikum und hörte nur unter Schwierigkeiten den Vorträgen zu. Seine Gedanken schweiften ein um's andere Mal ab, immer wieder sah er Rose vor sich, und wie er sie zum letzten Mal geküsst hatte.

Sein jüngeres Ich würde Rose die Erinnerungen an den Vorfall nehmen und sich selbst dann auch nicht mehr erinnern können. - Zumindest konnte ER sich an nichts dergleichen entsinnen und er wusste aus der Vergangenheit, dass dies ein genereller Schutzmechanismus bei den Timelords war. Bei einem Aufeinandertreffen mit sich selbst würde die jeweils jüngere Version später nicht mehr wirklich wissen, was geschehen war, bis auf ein paar intuitive, unbewusste Aspekte, die erhalten blieben.

So hatte er selbst zum Beispiel vor einiger Zeit ungefähr geahnt, wie der Chamäleonbogen zu benutzen war, obwohl er Martha gesagt hatte, dass er damit keinerlei Erfahrung hatte. Nun ja, stimmte ja auch, nur dass er es bei seinem älteren Selbst mit angesehen hatte, welche Effekte der Vorgang hatte, sich eben nur nicht erinnerte.

Abrupt wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich der Chairman der Veranstaltung über sein Mikrofon beugte und den nächsten Vortragenden ansagte.

"Wir werden nun die Ergebnisse der neuesten Untersuchungen zu den keramischen Filtern zu hören bekommen, meine Damen und Herren! Hören Sie John Smith aus London zu-", es gab eine Pause von ein paar Sekunden, in denen der Chair den korrekten Arbeitstitel des Vortrags in seinen Unterlagen suchte, während der Doktor angespannt durch die Stuhlreihen nach vorne schritt und vom Assistenten einen Laserpointer in die Hand bekam sowie ein Kragenmikrofon an ihm festgeklemmt wurde.

"...'Verschiedene Gitterabstände in keramischen Werkstoffen als Instrument für die Filterung und Verstärkung unterschiedlicher Frequenzen im Bereich von Hirnströmen'. Interessantes Thema, muss ich sagen - bitte John, Ihr Publikum!" Der Chairman nickte dem Vortragenden zu, welcher sich seinerseits vernehmlich räusperte und ins Publikum schaute. In der zweiten Reihe entdeckte er Steve, der ihm ermunternd zulächelte.

"Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren, ich habe mich mit der Herstellung von Keramik mit folgenden chemischen Zusammensetzungen auf den Oktaederplätzen der Zwischenschichten befasst...", mit dem Laserpointer zeigte er auf eine hinter ihm eingeblendete Graphik. Es folgte ein Überblick über Johnnys Forschungsergebnisse der vergangenen drei Jahre, die von einigen wenigen der anwesenden Wissenschaftler mit Staunen und Enthusiasmus aufgenommen wurden, nämlich von denen, die sich der Tragweite der Entwicklung bewusst waren.

Weit hinten im Publikum beteiligte sich eine Person beim Abschlussapplaus nicht, stattdessen blickte Harold Saxon missmutig auf den auf der Bühne stehenden Timelord und rätselte weiterhin, was dieser mit den Forschungen eigentlich bezweckte. Er hatte es nicht geschafft, ihm seine Tardis zu entreißen, nun konnte er auch die Veröffentlichung der Forschungsergebnisse nicht verhindern.

Er würde sich bis zu seiner nächsten Chance gedulden müssen, den Doktor in die Finger zu kriegen, und das würde noch ein kleines Weilchen dauern. Doch er konnte warten, dann würde der andere für all die erlittene Schmach büßen müssen.

* * *

Rose erwachte in ihrem gewohnten Bett in der Tardis und starrte auf das Fenster, das in den Tardiseigenen Garten hinausführte. Irgendwas hatte sie geträumt... oder an irgendwas gedacht, das sie und den Doktor betraf... sie bekam es nicht mehr so ganz auf die Reihe, so schnell entschwanden die Traumbilder aus ihrem Bewusstsein.

Sie hörte eine leise Bewegung hinter sich und schlagartig wurde ihr klar, dass sie nicht allein im Bett lag. Mit Schwung drehte sie sich um und spürte dabei, wie die Decke ihre Haut direkt umschmeichelte - sie bemerkte ihre eigene Nacktheit und den Doktor neben sich gleichzeitig und schrak unwillkürlich hoch.

Ihre wilden Bewegungen weckten nun auch den Timelord, der die Augen aufschlug und für eine Sekunde starr auf ihren bloßen Oberkörper dicht vor sich blickte. Plötzlich stutzte er und fasste ihr dann an die Krawatte, die locker um ihren Hals baumelte. Es war natürlich seine. Als Rose das sah, riss sie schnell den Rand der Decke an sich und zog sie sich hoch bis zum Hals. Der Doktor blickte verwirrt hoch.

"Wieso- ...was mache ich hier, bei Ihnen im Bett?" Er fuhr sich verschlafen mit den Händen durchs Gesicht, dann schaute er Rose erneut an. Etwas schüchtern fragte er: "Haben wir...?"

"Ich hab keine Ahnung, Doktor!" Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf und merkte, wie ihr an Stirn und Ohren heiß wurde. "Hätten Sie es denn gerne...?"

Sein Kopf wurde knallrot, damit beantwortete sich ihre Frage von selbst. Sie beugte sich spontan zu ihm herab und küsste ihn. Alles war an diesem Morgen möglich.

E N D E


End file.
